Ciel P x Reader:The image of death
by AnnFrost56
Summary: A tragic memory of the past, a wish yet to be fulfilled. Can the earl find it in his heart to love once more? Disclaimer: I do not own you or any of the characters of Kuroshitsuji.
1. Fated to meet

**Hi Minna-san! Thank you very much for being interested in reading my fanfic ^^ I hope you'll enjoy the story as much as I enjoyed daydreaming about it in class xD**

* * *

The rain poured as you stood by the huge gates of the Phantomhive estate. Raindrops falling onto your porcelain skin, your chest heaved up and down bit your lip before taking a step forward.

"I'm...back..."

You closed your eyes, and let the memories flow into you once more. Reminiscing the days...the days before you suffered. A suffering that you thought would continue until your last breath.

~o~

"Ciel!" You cried out happily as you neared the gates of the Phantomhives, sticking your head out the carriage window before waving at blue haired boy that ran near the gate.

"_, sweetie. You're going to get hurt. We're almost there, can't you sit still even for one second?" Your mother sighed, trying to pick you up and place you on her lap.

"But~ Today is Ciel's birthday...and I wanted him to see me before you and papa..." You pouted cutely, as to which your father sighed to, before smiling and patting you gently on the head.

You heard the gates open and the carriage stopped. You excitedly jumped off your mother's lap and bounced out the carriage, immediately tackling Ciel to the ground. Your mother sighed as she climbed off the carriage slowly, smiling as you greeted Ciel 'happy birthday' and exchanged laughs with the little boy.

"It's been a long time, [last name]" Your mother jerked her head to face a blonde woman with sapphire eyes.

"Yes, it surely has been. Lady Rachel." Your mother curtsied. The men shook hands.

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday, happy birthday, Happy Birthday to YOU!" the parents looked at you and Ciel playing and singing happy birthday. Rachel Phantomhive giggled, leaning on her husband, Vincent Phantomhive. Enjoying the refreshing scene of youth playing before her eyes. She looked over at your mother and father who had the same expression in their eyes.

"Do you think we'll become related in the future?" Rachel asked, giggling at your father's expression.

"Perhaps." The mothers giggled together, while the fathers panicked and had shocked expressions plastered onto their faces. The children however stood there, questioning themselves as to why their parents were giggling.

"Ciel, dear...Why don't you go and show _ the newly planted flowers? I'm sure that _ would love it." Rachel called out to Ciel, who nodded and took your hand in his.

"Come on!" Ciel dragged you to the gardens, where a beautiful array of flowers were swaying in the gentle wind.

"Wow...it looks beautiful!" You and Ciel sat down under the shade of a huge oak tree in the middle.

You made flower wreaths for you and Ciel. Placing one on his head before started making for your mother and father. Ciel stopped playing for a moment and sniffed the air.

"It smells like...smoke..." Ciel stood up abruptly, trembling. He took off in a run, the flower wreath on his head fell and crumbled.

"Ciel?" As innocent as you were to what was happening you took off, following him from a distance. Ciel went in the huge manor, his eyes wide as he saw everything burn in front of his eyes, he passed by the dead bodies of those who served the Phantomhive, and your parent's own corpses. He shook his head, and continued running, bursting into a room. His eyes grew wide in horror, he called out for his father, yet the flame engulfed him, burning...in front of his very eyes.

You on the other hand had no luck in finding the little boy but had passed by the body of the maid you and Ciel had once played with. The butler who always made such fine sweets. You stopped in your tracks and tears formed.

"Mama? P-Papa?" You walked toward the bloodied bodies, ignoring the flames that threatened to engulf you, and trembling you knelt in front of them and wailed.

"LET ME GO! Mother! Father!" You heard someone shout, took a reluctant glance at your parent's bodies before running towards the voice. You headed outside and immediately began hitting the cloaked man in front of you, Ciel in his hand, carrying him as if he was luggage.

"LET CIEL GO YOU BIG MEANIE!" You screamed, randomly hitting the man before a searing pain stopped you. You saw Ciel's eyes widen, frantically kicking the man who had him while screaming out your name.

You fell to the ground and cried.

"The boss told us to take the Phantomhive kid only. Finish off that other one over there."

BANG!

You felt pain surge through your body, the blood pooling beneath you. Ciel's screams becoming more and more distant.

_Is this...how I'll die? Alone..._

Before you had lost hope of living a man clad in black approached you.

"W-Who are you?" You managed weakly.

"My, what a brave child. Managing to speak after all that. I am William T. Spears. And I have come for your soul." The man knelt down and took out some kind of blade and your eyes widened and you tried to speak what you could manage.

"N-no...I can't die yet...please...Ciel...I-" Before you could finish the man took out a book and scribbled into it.

"_[first name]_ _[last name]_: Death: Delayed." He put the book back and looked at his pocket watch.

"What are you?" You asked him, it was a mere whisper but he heard it and turned around.

"A death reaper."

"And what do you mean my death was...delayed?" You were extremely puzzled, the blood still pooled beneath you even still.

"The head of the death reapers seem to have taken interest in you."

"But how..." The man lifted you up and in a matter of moments you fell asleep.

~o~

_I endured it all...everything...the pain...the horrible fact that I send people to their deaths...to see you again...but..._ The raindrops fell from your fingertips, the rain poured yet you didn't care at all. In a distance a carriage approached.

Your thoughts were interrupted when a certain voice called out.

"_?"

_That voice...I've waited all this time but...why? _

You turned around and in front of the carriage. A boy and a butler clad in black stood.

"Ciel..."

_It hurts..._

* * *

**So? Any comments or anything? I never made a Ciel x Reader before so not sure if you enjoyed it :\ but hopefully you get the idea that you've become a death reaper ever since that day. And take note that I'm still finishing the anime so...I might've missed a few info here and there :\**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW :D**


	2. Troubles that never end

**Domo Arigatou for having interest and continuing on to my little fic :D I hope you'll enjoy as the story deepens and I should warn you that angst is my element, I don't have that much talent for Fluff so basically I'll be going more in depth of the characters emotion or state of mind :)**

* * *

The raindrops fell from your fingertips, the rain poured yet you didn't care at all. In a distance a carriage approached.

You turned around and in front of the carriage. A boy and a butler clad in black stood.

"Ciel..."

"_? Tell me...Your _[first name]_ _[last name]_ right?" His voice cracked a bit as he uttered your name.

"Yes, I am...I'm back...Ciel..." You smiled at him, the pain in your chest still ached, yet you managed to send him a smile. It wasn't a completely genuine smile, yet a smile nonetheless.

"Sebastian..." Ciel kept on staring at the girl in front of him.

"Take her inside and bring her a towel...I want to-" He stopped mid-sentence before biting his lip. "Need to talk to her..."

"Yes, my lord." The butler Sebastian, as Ciel had called him had led you inside the manor.

_The whole place was burned...I'm sure of it...yet why? Why does it still stand exactly the same? The corridors...the rooms, the doors! Everything is the same!_

You stood there at the entrance of the manor, your heart aching as you remembered the past. The life of an innocent child. When life was once simple and was fun. The life that should have been yours, but never could be.

"This way." Sebastian had led you up the stairs. You stared blankly ahead as you passed by. Ciel had gone the opposite end, going up the steps silently as if in noticed a huge blank space in between the wall that separated the staircase.

_A painting... yes...that was missing...the painting...of the Phantomhive family..._

You were led into the guest room you used to have when you had come over to butler had closed the door and went to fetch a towel in the closet nearby.

"So would you mind telling me how a grim reaper made her way to the Phantomhive estate?" You gasped, and stared at the butler who had plopped a towel onto your head.

"And would you be so kind as to answer my question of what a demon like you would be doing here?"

_Yes...answer a question with a question..._

"I believe you never answered MY question however." The butler bent down to your height and pinned you to the door.

"Is it wrong to come and visit a friend of mine?" You replied, annoyed.

"Then would it be wrong of me to be near my master at all times?" The butler released you and smirked.

"Master? Don't tell me..." Your eyes widen and you felt yourself tremble.

_no! no no! Ciel...Ciel wouldn't...he wouldn't..._

"Yes, that is correct. Ciel Phantomhive is my master."

_sell his soul..._

"Then tell me...what was it that Ciel desired." You shot him an angry look, the towel dropping down to the floor.

"Simple, to make those who humiliated the Phantomhives, humiliated themselves."

"Isn't that called 'revenge'?"

"The young lord said it was a different matter." The butler bowed, he extended a hand to open the door when you started to sob.

"Miss?" Sebastian was taken aback. He had not expected you to reply, or do anything in that matter.

"Then...for what did I endure everything...if I couldn't have saved him in the end?" You fell to your knees and hugged yourself, trembling as you tried to force back the tears that had threatened to fall any minute.

"The young master needs no further protection, I assure you." Sebastian sighed and left. Leaving you alone in the room that had once held good memories, remembering them alone...the bitter feeling returns.

Meanwhile...

The door gave a loud bang as the young earl entered his room and closed the door. Immediately diving into the soft covers of the bed.

_She's back! I should be happy...but why? It's her...yet there's something different about her...something inhuman..._

He rolled over onto his back and took off the eye patch that covers the tainted sign.

"If only you knew...of how much of a fool I have become without you..." A faint knock was heard on the door, he quickly placed the eye patch back and sat up.

"Come in."

"I have done as you have told me, young master..." Sebastian opened the door slightly, big enough to let himself in and bowed.

"Very well...I shall continue with the papers momentarily." Ciel lay back down on the mattress and dismissed the butler clad in black.

_I never told her...that I loved her..._

* * *

**Arigatou minna-san for reading ^^ I hope you'll continue reading my fic :D Imma try and make another chapter for being great readers xD**

**Thank you for reviewing,following and adding this to your favorites:**

**FallenAngelFlonne24**

**Krazy Katieness**

**LittleMissMexx**

**Mikashimotaku Fan**

**khfan12**


	3. Denial

**I know the chapters don't really last that long ._. but I hope you enjoy reading them just as much :) Anyway...on with the story :D**

* * *

You had changed into the white dress Sebastian had handed you. It wasn't anything fancy, it was a simple white dress that ended above your knees and had a white ribbon to adorn it near you waistline.

You spent the next few minutes thinking of what you were gonna say to Ciel, as you brushed your [h/l] [h/c] hair in front of the dresser. Those few minutes were peaceful and still. Before Sebastian had knocked on your door.

"The young master is calling for you." He smirked at you, waiting for an answer.

"I-I see..." You placed the brush on the dresser and followed Sebastian to Ciel's study. You remembered the days when you and Ciel would sneak into the study, trying to take a peek of what Vincent Phantomhive had been doing. You smiled slightly at the memory.

_Memories...were once a part of broken dreams...of dreams of you and I..._

"I have brought her, young master." Sebastian said.

"You may leave now, Sebastian." Ciel replied, opening the door to his study.

"As you wish." Sebastian bowed before going on to attend to his butler duties.

"Good afternoon, Ciel..." You curtsied before entering the room.

"Take a seat." Ciel had in fact taken a seat on one of the armchairs of the study, he gestured you to take the one opposite his.

"It will be my pleasure..." You took a seat and thought of ways on how to start a conversation, before Ciel had placed a chess board on the coffee table separating the two chairs.

"Would you like to play? Just like the old times?" Ciel smiled slightly. An image of his smiling face when you were young flashed between your eyes.

"I would love to." You smiled back at him.

After a few minutes of playing Ciel had won the game having only 5 of his men taken. You sighed in defeat and sank back into the armchair.

"As always, you are able to beat me superbly." You giggled, resting your head on your palm.

"But you have lasted far longer than the other people I play with." He rested his back onto the chair and chuckled lightly.

_Yes...if it's her...I have no need to hide my emotions..._

"My my my, to be praised by you. It is truly an honor." You added a bit of sarcasm into the line and stared at Ciel, puzzled as to why he had stood up so abruptly.

"Ciel is there something wro-" You weren't able to finish, as you felt his arms embrace you tightly, as if he was trying to make sure of your very existence.

"Ciel...what-"

"I'm glad that...you're alive...I thought...I thought I lost everything..." He hugged you tighter, the pain in your chest started to grip at your heart, you hugged him back, memories of your childhood returned to you, tears falling and the pain grew.

"Ciel...Ciel! I was so scared! I thought I lost you! That I'd never see you again!" You sobbed into his chest, getting his coat wet was the least of your concerns as you let yourself give in to the warmth of a loving embrace.

"_...I'm here now...and I won't let anybody...take you away from me again...I promise you...because you're my..." Ciel paused for a bit, you cried still as he continued to embrace you, like the times he once did during your childhood.

_first love..._ Ciel mentally shook his head.

"best friend..." He finished and continued to embrace you, trying to calm down the tears that continued to flow.

_An arrow to the heart...that's what it felt like...These arms of mine, this body of mine...everything I am now...I'm not the same person who calmed and soothed you...I am a sinner...an immortal...a death god... _You pulled away and wiped your tears, blushing a bit as he handed you a handkerchief.

"T-thank you..." You wiped off the tears and took side glances at Ciel," I-I'm sorry for getting...for getting your coat wet..." You blushed a deeper shade as he cupped your cheek.

"Don't mind it..." He smiled slightly. The look of worry in your eyes as he called on for Sebastian.

_There's something...something she's not telling me...Yet, should I jeopardize the friendship we have over some petty secret?_

A faint knock was heard. The door opened and Sebastian stepped into the room.

"Is there something you need? Young master." He added quickly. Glancing at you before at Ciel.

"Have dinner prepared immediately." Ciel ordered.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian bowed low before continuing on to the kitchen.

"C-Ciel...I-I'm going to my room now...Thank you for the game. And y-you know..." You blushed a bit as you curtsied and left the room as he nodded.

You walked down the hall to the guest room, passing by a maid who was fretting over the flower arrangements, and Tanaka who, as usual, held his cup of tea and sipped, laughing contentedly to himself.

You were walking peacefully before...

'_! Where the heck are you? Will is giving me double the work because you're on day off!' Grell's voice rang in your head. You sighed before replying.

'I'm visiting a friend...you could handle all that work. Sir William doesn't really give me that much either.' You sighed as Grell continued ranting into your head, the peaceful atmosphere disturbed. You made your way to your room and immediately dived into the soft and clean sheets of the huge bed.

'Could you please shut up? I'm about to sleep here.' You snapped at Grell.

'Oh I'm sorry, but just come back quickly! I've had enough of these paperwork. I wanna go out for some action!' Grell said in a sarcastic tone.

You sighed in relief as he finally stopped and took a deep breath before letting it out again.

_Ciel...I should have known...he never looked at me 'that' way...I was getting my hopes up too high...Ciel...forgive me for hiding what I truly am...and what I truly feel...at least I could admit to myself...that 'I love you'... Ciel..._

* * *

**Then, that's that hehe ^^' I hoped you enjoyed reading it at least...Don't forget to leave a review! This fic's improvements and the future chapters all depend on you! The next time I'll update is tomorrow :) HAVE A GOOD DAY EVERYBODY!**


	4. The truthIf you may?

**I'm sorry if I somehow fail your expectations ._. And to those that are content and feel uhm...fangirly? xD I must say...THANK YOU VERY MUCH xD**

* * *

A faint knock on the door was heard, yet you remained still, asleep on the soft mattress. Your chest heaving up and down slightly as you breathed. Another knock, yet you stayed asleep still. A sigh came from the other side of the door, the person on the other side must have been irritated, for the person in question had barged into the room.

The man stood in front of your bed, a palm on his forehead.

"My, my, To think that she fell asleep before preparations would go to waste." Sebastian, looked calm for a few moments, before a smirk cam to view.

"What a magnificent plan has come to mind. The young master should be asleep by now, still." Sebastian looked amused, glancing at his pocket watch before leaving the room.

You lay there, asleep, completely oblivious of what embarrassment you would encounter later that night.

A few hours passed before you finally stirred, opening your eyes slowly, blinking as you stared up at the uncomfortable weight shifted beside you. You sat up scratching an eye before laying back down on the 'pillow'.

"!" 'It' sat up, a puzzled and surprised look on it's face. You sat up in surprise as you were suddenly thrown back.

"C-Ciel?" You pulled at the covers, before pushing the boy off the bed. Letting out a surprised grunt, as he fell to the ground.

"What the heck are you doing?" Ciel had balled his hands into fists and retorted.

"W-What was 'I' doing? What're you doing near a girl? And in bed? What, Ciel?" You blushed, diving back into the covers, completely covering your whole body. Ciel closed his eye and put a hand to his blue locks.

_Of all the people...there is only one person I could think of... _Ciel thought, irritated at the mere thought.

"Sebastian!" Ciel called out, and in an instant the butler was already in front of the door, bowing.

"You called? Young master." Sebastian looked up at Ciel, a smirk clearly seen on his face.

"Sebastian?" You popped your head out of the covers, glaring daggers at the man clad in black, who simply smirked back at reply.

"I get it. No need to worry anymore, Ciel." You sighed in exasperation, glancing at the butler's satisfied reaction.

"Fine. I'll go back to my room. As to where I 'magically' disappeared from." Ciel accidentally opened his tainted eye, a pained and shocked feeling spread throughout your body.

_Yes...I forgot...once one is tainted with the impurities of the seal...a contract...it is something that is not easily taken back...A contract for life..._

You looked at him with sad eyes, as Sebastian covered up the eye in a flash.

"Dinner preparations have already been made, Young master." Sebastian smiled, tying up the eye patch around Ciel's head.

"Very well, I shall head to the dining room momentarily." Ciel made a swishing motion with his hand and Sebastian was dismissed. Ciel left the room a while after yawning and stretching.

"If I could not save you from the Hell, that is your fate. Then I shall be there for you, until it comes to claim what was once mine..." You took a deep breath before going to brush your hair and change for dinner.

You entered the dining hall as calmly as you could manage. Ciel and Sebastian had in fact been waiting for you. Ciel greeted you with a forced smile as he sank into the chair, Sebastian lead you to your chair and pulled it out for you.

"Thank you, Sebastian."

"It is normal for a butler serving under the Phantomhives to be able to do this much." He said with a smile, before placing the food on the table. You gasped as you noticed that the food he placed were in fact your favorites among favorites.

"This is..." You left your sentence unfinished, as Ciel immediately reacted.

"It was a mere coincidence, think nothing of it." He took nervous glances at you then back at the food.

"Yes, of course it was. Young Master." Sebastian said with a hint of sarcasm.

"S-shut up!" Ciel's cheeks were a light shade of red, as he stuck his tongue out at the butler.

_The days I'll be able to spend with you are surreal and illusionary...but even though, I shall do my best to protect you from harm, to keep you from those who once harmed you._ Ciel looked at you with flushed cheeks, seeing the way you enjoyed the food, made him more than happy.

After dinner...

The plates have been recovered and the table was about to be cleaned up.

"I suppose it has gotten quite late now, then if you'll allow me..." You curtsied before grabbing for the door knob.

"Wait..." Ciel stood up from his chair and walked in fast paces toward you.

"Yes?"

"What are you really?"

_Has he noticed? but how? I made myself concealed as much as I could...but..._

* * *

**Again...that's it for today xD Gomenesai for leaving it at this. To be honest I'm not quite content with this chapter and if I have the time I might rewrite it :\ but if you guys think it was fine...maybe I might leave it at that :3 ahehe**

**~Oyasuminasai Minna-san :D**


	5. Broken at last

**Me:I'm back :D Haha, not sure if I'll be able to update tomorrow cuz my mom and I are going to watch 'Percy Jackson in the sea of monsters' xD And I have made up my mind to make Ciel-kun do the disclaimers :D (out of my own fangirl mind xD) Now, Ciel-kun if you may.**

**Ciel: Normally I wouldn't agree to this, but since she is the author I'm doing this against my will...AnnFrost56 does not own me or the anime Kuroshitsuji. If it would the entire plot would be in ruins.**

**Me: ;_; Meanie...**

* * *

"What are you really?"

_Has he noticed? but how? I made myself concealed as much as I could...but... _Your hands curled into fists, your heart beating fast.

"I'm-"

The door suddenly burst open, a blonde-haired girl entered the room, crying, and immediately flung her arms around Ciel's neck. And just the same, a woman with brown hair and eyes ran after the little blonde.

"My lady! Please be reasonable!" The blonde stuck her tongue out at the woman.

"No! There is no way I'm letting go of Ciel! Never!" The blonde's eyes shimmered, tears streaking down her face, and started to bawl.

"Elizabeth!" Ciel snapped, Elizabeth, as Ciel had called her, immediately snapped out of it and stared up at Ciel.

"Tell me what happened." Ciel demanded, anger and confusion seen in his sapphire eye.

"Papa...broke our engagement..." Elizabeth managed to say this much, before returning to her original state, resembling much of a child whose candy has been stolen.

"Then...to whom are you engaged?" You stood there in complete disbelief and shock.

_Ciel had...a fiance?_

"Alois Trancy..." Elizabeth choked out.

"Trancy?" Ciel's face showed utter disgust as the name was muttered. Elizabeth simply nodded, staring down at her feet.

"Papa said...that this Trancy person has wealth and stature...And one of the most trusted house of the Queen. Papa heard...about the Phantomhive rumors...I don't want this, I swear!" Elizabeth shook her head frantically, letting go of Ciel.

"Then perhaps...this is for our own good...I don't want you tainted with the darkness of this cursed family name." Ciel cupped her cheek and smiled. Yet that smile resembled concern and love, that you almost wanted him to do the same to you.

"B-but..." Elizabeth started, unable to finish as Ciel had her in a tight hug.

"I'll always be here for you, Lizzy..."

"It's been a while...since you called me that." Elizabeth smiled a bit, though the tears kept coming.

"I'm sorry to have intruded at this time of the night. If you excuse me..." Elizabeth smiled, it was full of sadness, yet it was smile from the heart. They left the manor and the slight chuckle of the blue haired boy was heard.

"Finally over..." You didn't know if he meant the engagement or the irritating sobs that the blonde made.

"You liar." You smirked at Ciel, who in return smirked back.

"True...I am a liar...For lies are the only constant things in this world..." His smirk faded from his face, now a blank stare was shown, deep blue eyes that resembled the bottom of the sea, filled with darkness,pain and...loneliness.

"Well then, back to the topic. What are you really?" Ciel said, regaining his posture. You thought fast and almost wanted to drop to the ground as soon as you had said it.

"I am just one hell of a lady." An awkward silence ensued.

"Excuse me for interrupting, but the young master must retire for the night." Sebastian smiled, holding out a hand for Ciel.

"Very well, I shall leave this topic for another day." Ciel sighed before bowing. Dismissing the other employees from their tasks.

As soon as everyone had left you put a hand to your chest and gripped tightly, feeling the fast heartbeat. You leaned on the door and breathed heavily, before sinking to the floor.

"That...was a pretty close call..." You smiled slightly.

"If he had known...this early..." You shook your head, ridding yourself of the thought.

"No, I can't think like this..." You embraced yourself before leaving, plunging yourself into the darkness of the hall.

_No matter what...I can't let him know...not just yet..._

* * *

**Me: How was it? Good? Horrible? Or maybe...average?**

**Ciel: ridiculous...**

**Me: ;_; Imma go and ask Alois next time, you...you...you OCHIBI EARL!**

**Ciel: What did you say?**

**Me: OCHIBI OCHIBI OCHIBIIIIIIIIII **


	6. Lies

**Me: Yahoo!I'm sorry if I wasn't able to update that much last night ._. don't know if you'll like this chap...but I hope you do. And by the way, there's no actual reference from the anime. I won't be following it's plot except for maybe the next few chapters :) Anyway...Alois if you may :D**

**Alois: Ahem. The-**

***Door bursts open***

**?: Master, you are 15 minutes late for your appointment. You have to leave now, if you'll excuse us. *Pulls the blonde***

**Alois: Put me down, Claude!**

***distant screams***

**Me: Then I shall do the disclaimer by myself ._. *sigh***

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of it's characters.**

* * *

Morning came and the light flooded into the room through the windows of your room. Your eyes opened slowly as you heard the curtains unravel.

"It is time to wake up now, Lady _." Sebastian's voice spoke. You sat up in bed and shielded your eyes from the sun's rays. You gave the butler a glare, before laying back down on the bed.

"Give me 5 more minutes..." You mumbled.

"The young master had me do this. He requests your company for tea this morning in the garden." Sebastian retorted, pouring tea into a porcelain teacup. The tea flowing like a stream.

"Then I will now take my leave." Sebastian placed the tea on the bedside table before bowing and in a blink of an eye, disappeared.

"Demons, you'll never understand them..." You tiptoed to the dresser, slipping into your fluffy and warm slippers, before grabbing hold of the brush and brushed your [h/l] [h/c] hair.

A knock on the door was heard, and the maid with goofy glasses came in smiling at you widely.

"Yes?" You asked a bit irritated.

"The young master has sent me to prepare your bath." She grinned, still.

"Then, thank you." You smiled before sighing.

The water was of warm temperature, you sunk into the bathtub and made bubbles in the water while, Mey-rin, as she has introduced herself, prepared the shampoo and bubble bath.

"Neh, Mey-rin...what has Ciel been like? For the past few years?" You asked wincing slightly as a bit of soap entered your eyes.

"The young master? Well, he was as stiff and busy as always." Mey-rin rubbed the shampoo into your hair, creating a nice lather of suds.

"Not that. Did he still smile? As if he was having the time of his life?" You sank yourself deeper into the warm water. Once again reminiscing the memories of childhood.

"Oh," Mey-rin gave a slight pause before continuing."No...we have never seen the young master smile so fondly..." A hint of sadness could be heard, the voice she had was much deeper than her high and cracked voice, it was a deep and serious tone, a tone filled with love and loyalty to one's master.

"I see..." Mey-rin had gone to fetch the towels, after dumping a tub full of water onto your head, rinsing away the suds that formed.

'Oy, are you done with your little vacation? We've got an assignment at 11'o'clock this night. Make sure you show up at a certain bakery in town! Or else! Will's gonna tear my butt off with a pile load of paper work!' Grell's voice popped up so suddenly, that you jumped up, the water making a loud splashing sound.

"Miss?"Mey-rin had probably heard the splash, she came back hurriedly, a clean towel draped over her arm.

"Y-Yes, it was nothing." You shook your head before stepping out the tub.

'Shut up, I'll make sure to come tonight, so stop your nagging.' you sighed as you entered the room, Mey-rin headed toward the closet as you stood there, the towel still covering your body.

"Then, I shall take my leave now." Mey-rin bowed, before leaving the room.

You hummed quietly, putting on the clothes that the maid has brought out for you. A ruffled black dress that ended just above your knees. You brushed your hair, before adorning it with a black ribbon clip, you took out the boots from the closet and slipped your feet into them. You made sure to look your best, before heading out toward the garden.

"There you are, my lady. The young master has just arrived himself." Sebastian opened the glass door into the garden, where the table was set, and where Ciel Phantomhive sat, looking his best as always even with little effort.

"Good morning, Ciel." You smiled, taking a seat opposite his.

"The same to you, Lady _." He smirked placing the cup to his lips, sipping the tea.

"Then about last night..." Ciel immediately started, you panicked a bit as soon as the words slipped out of his mouth. You gulped before starting.

"Ciel, you know I can't lie to you? But would it be too much of me to ask for you to wait?...It is something...that you may not be able to comprehend at the moment...and I'm afraid that by the time I do reveal it..."You bit your lip, stopping mid-sentence.

"Continue." Ciel leaned on his palm, sitting comfortably on the chair.

_by the time I reveal it...I'm afraid that it is the end...the end of us..._

"Nothing. But I assure you that I will reveal everything to you, at the right place...at the right time." You smiled reassuringly at him, before sipping the tea from your own cup. You could hear Ciel's sigh, as he leaned his back on the chair.

"How could I ever say no to you?" Ciel smirked. You blushed a bit as he did so.

"T-Thank you...Ciel..." An awkward silence fell, except of course, for the faint chirping of the birds.

"Then...shall we?" Ciel stood up from where he was, slowly pacing towards you. A hand was extended.

"Hmm? To where?" You gazed deeply into his sapphire eye, the deep loneliness, covered by the beauty of the deep blue.

"To take a walk around the garden. Like the usual things we do in the past." Ciel tilted his head to the side cutely as he made his point.

"T-That would be nice." You stood up, a light red tint on your cheeks as you took his hand warmly.

_Yes, that would definitely be nice...to live like we used to live during our childhood...yet nowhere has it been written that things must go the same way..._ You unconsciously gripped his hand a bit tighter.

"_..." Ciel looked at you, a worried expression on his face.

_The sadness...the chaos...death...and destruction...I shall face them...rid the world of them...for a single flower, blooming brightly in the darkness...Even if I have to take part of this Hell as well...As long as I have this tainted eye...I shall continue to rise, to avenge those who have died for me...to take revenge for those who have torn you apart from me...As long as this Hell lives, I live as well..._

* * *

**So...tell me what you think :D I hope you liked it even if I didn't have that much ample time to think about it as much as I had for the first chapter xD Please leave a review :) I depend on your reviews, the plot, future chapters and how long this fic would end depends on you :D**


	7. Revealing the Truth

**Me: I'm back :D Haha, thought about this chap and...Nope, I don't wanna reveal anything :D I'm gonna let you go and read it :D Then introducing Sebby-kun for the disclaimer! xD**

**Sebastian: S-sebby-kun? *clears throat* The author does not own anything of Kuroshitsuji, be it the characters, plot, roles and the many other variants in the anime.**

**Me: O_O That was pretty good...**

**Sebastian: If a Butler serving under the Phantomhives cannot do at least this then-**

**Me: On with the story :D**

* * *

The roses swayed in the gentle morning breeze, the young earl and you walked side by side, hands entwined with each other. You blushed during the times Ciel would suddenly grip your hand tighter, your heartbeat picking up pace as you take 'accidental' glaces at the earl.

"Here." Ciel let go of your hand, the warmth of his hand on yours, quickly fading. He walked under the shade of the huge oak, the flower garden surrounding it, a peaceful feeling warming you up. But all that lasted for a mere moment, as you took a seat beside the earl, memories of the mansion burning before your eyes, Ciel being taken away. You swore that if you concentrate hard enough, you could hear the crackling of the fire, the distant screams of Ciel's voice, and the smell of something burning.

"Hey, are you even listening?" Ciel's irritated voice rang.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry. I spaced out for a bit." You put a hand behind your head, "What were you saying again?" You scooted closer to Ciel and leaned your body against his.

"I-I was saying that...it seems just like the old days..." Ciel blushed a bit, before leaning his own on yours. The gentle breeze caught your bangs, rolling it over to the other side of your face.

'I see you're doing very well over there, that's a relief.' a voice sounded in your head, it wasn't high and irritating like Grell's but a deeper and more serious tone. You flinch slightly, and glanced over at Ciel, sighing in relief that he didn't notice it, as he twirled a lilac in his fingers.

'Sir William. I have heard about the job at 11 this night, do not worry, I shall come without fail.'

'That is not it. I have assigned the imbecile by himself, he is more than enough for one person.' A sigh came after that.

'Then-'

'History is about to repeat itself once more. Heed my warning, as you continue to live your lie, the faster it would come.' The voice ended, sending a chill to your body.

_History...is repeating itself? B-but how?... _You gulp slightly, glancing at Ciel with worried eyes, before noticing that the blue haired boy had already fallen asleep. He stirred a bit, before propping himself back up.

"Hmm?" He mumbled, scratching his eye.

"Good morning." You teased, the blush had crept to his face.

"S-Shut up...i-t's not like I was sleeping or anything." You giggled, the reaction that filled his face was too much, the way his cheeks flushed, the way he would stutter.

_Yes...History is repeating itself... _

"L-Like I said before, shall we live this day, the way we used to in the past?" Ciel offered you a few flowers.

"Gladly." You took them in your hands, and started to work on the flower crowns you had once made the boy. His was made of blue and white flowers, and yours of pink and white.

"London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. London Bridge is falling down, my fair lady." You and Ciel sang, remembering the days when you and Ciel had played together with both of your parents. The smiles that filled the manor was supposed to be eternal. A loud howling was heard.

You stopped laughing and a worried and scared expression filled your face.

_Smoke? _You jerked your head towards the mansion.

"Pluto?" Ciel stood up, running into the manor. A memory of what had happened before flashed before your eyes, and in instinct you grabbed at Ciel, and stopped him.

"You can't CAN'T!" Your heartbeat kept going at a fast pace, he knelt down and pried your hands off of his, the tears shining as he let you go.

"I can't let you get harmed. I am NOT going to lose you. Ever." He took off in a dash, you trailed behind him and in an instant you were in front of him. The training as a Death Reaper truly had it's perks.

"I told you, you CAN'T. No, let me rephrase that. You SHOULDN'T" You blocked his path, tears streaming down your face.

"I never asked for your permission haven't I? Sebastian!" Ciel called out, you muttered a curse under your breath as the butler picked the boy up and to the main gates of the manor.

"I'm going in, stay here. Young Master." Before Ciel could have complained, he took off, entering the flames that engulfed the manor.

"Ciel!" You ran toward him, the tears still streaming down your face.

"_! I told you to-"

"Young Master behind you!" Finny's voice called out from behind the burning trees.

"CIEL!"

The sound of metal clanging.

The boy stood there, he waited for some sort of impact, but never came. He opened his eye slightly, before going wide-eyed himself. The demon dog was baring it's fangs at you. You gripped your death scythe harder, the tears still coming.

_Now...he knows...is this...the end? but, then again...nothing had ever started, to begin with... _ You turned around to face Ciel. The shadowy aura of your death scythe, a black sickle, covered in a dark black shadow, reflecting against your skin.

A doll...yes, a doll that reflected deep sorrow. That was what you had looked like to the boy, stunned, his voice unable to speak.

"I'm a death god...Ciel..."

* * *

**Me:The revealing truth! A shocking revelation! tune in for the next chapter! Who is the mysterious culprit? **

**Sebastian: Oh my... I am 15 mins. late for dinner. Well then if you'll excuse me.**

**Me: Oh, sorry to keep you Sebby-kun :D Anyway thank you for the disclaimer :D And once again, goodbye everybody!**

**~PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW :D~**


	8. The pain

**Me: Konbanwa, Minna-san (Good Evening everyone) I hope you had a nice day :D It's already 8:31 pm from where I am haha, I hope you'll enjoy this feels packed chap haha xD And the disclaimer? I haven't 'invited' anyone yet hehe so It'll be just me for tonight :D**

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji :D**

* * *

"I'm a death god...Ciel..."A tear slid down your cheek, a forced smile on your tear slid down your chin, falling onto the ground, immediately losing life as it was sucked deeper into it, a transient being.

The demon dog growled low, a menacing tone, a tone that speaks of death itself. You concentrated on the demon dog, you tore your eyes away from the boy and spun your death scythe on your fingers.

"Don't you think it's ironic? To taunt me with death when I'm the very symbol of it?" You stopped spinning it, immediately lunging at the huge dog. It was pretty fast for something of it's size, immediately, it dodged your attack and readied to fire at you. You immediately blocked the fire. You could feel the intense heat, yet no pain.

_Yes...this is the advantage of a death god...one can no longer feel the pain...at least physically..._

You shook your head and immediately lunged at the dog, trying once more. Your eyes taking glances at the young earl, to make sure he was safe. The fight continued, yet he stood there, memories flooding into him.

_She's...the same as him...the person that tore away...Madame Red...But, it's _...she's not heartless...yet...the anger, this pain...Why? Why does it grow?_

Ciel stood in shock, his eye widened, as he looked into the window of the burning mansion. Sebastian wasn't that hard to find. One could always see the butler, as he was always clad in black.

"Sebastian?" Ciel said in a mere whisper. The butler in question had been fighting with a man opposite his color. A man dressed in white, and behind him...

The wings of an angel...before...

"The Phantomhives, the unclean should disappear from the world!" The man in white jumped out through the window, his sword pointed at Ciel.

"GAAAHHHHH!" The man flapped his wings, going faster, his sword ready to pierce through the boy's body.

"CIEL!" You screamed out, immediately running toward the boy.

"Young Master!" Sebastian followed closely behind the man in white, trying to stop the attack.

"Sebastian, this an order! Save me this instant!" Ciel removed his eye patch, the symbol on his eye glowed.

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian disappeared in a blink of an eye, and in another second he had already picked up the earl from the ground, jumping off, putting his own foot at a risk. The sword pierced through the man's ankle, disabling him from further movement.

"CIEL!" You stood in the middle of the man in white, and the demon dog. Both of them aiming for the boy.

"Finny!Distract the dog!" You heard a squeal of surprise from the boy as you ordered him, he stuttered a reply, before jumping in front of the dog, picking him up from it's snout, before throwing it into the air, making it land underneath the burning trees.

"I'm sorry! Pluto!" Finny's voice cried out.

"Then, shall I entertain you? Angel?" You turned to face the man extending your hand towards him in a mocking way.

"Tch, I shall have to decline your offer, death god. For I am a busy man." He bowed mockingly before taking flight.

The clouds suddenly darkened, huge raindrops fell from the sky. You gripped your death scythe tighter, inching closer to the earl and injured butler.

"Ciel, I'm glad you're alright..." Your voice cracked as you extended a hand to help him up before...

"Don't touch me..."You flinched as you stared at Ciel's eyes. The eyes that reflected anger, and hate.

"Bu-"

"I thought you said you'd never lie to me! But then you're like everyone else!" Ciel's fist curled. You bit your lip, yet the tears fell, you couldn't differentiate what tears were yours or that of the sky.

"I want you...out of my sight." The voice was clear, he had truly wanted you gone. You looked up at him in surprise, before looking down again.

"I-If I hadn't..." You started, blood trickling down your chin, the moment you bit your lip harder.

"If I would've known that...you'd never accept this part of me...then...Would I have been better off dead?" You smiled bitterly at yourself, slashing your death scythe into thin air, a portal to death reapers' offices appeared.

_What the heck...did I do? My mind...it speaks for itself...yet my heart...doesn't truly follow it... _Ciel gasped, he felt the uncomfortable weight of Sebastian on him get lifted.

"Then...if this is goodbye..." You continued."I was glad to have lived a life that was supposed to be...even if it is for a short time...I truly enjoyed being with you Ciel..." You faced the portal ready to step in. You turned around at Ciel, smiling sadly at him.

"I know you can't accept feelings from this thing." You stared at your body with sadness. "But...I love you...Ciel." You stepped into the portal, it slowly closed, but before it did, you glanced back,Ciel...was nowhere to be found.

_Goodbye...Ciel..._ You fell to your knees, dropping your death scythe onto the ground, creating a loud clanging sound. The door opened and a man in red carrying a pile of paperwork, paced toward the desk in the room.

"Thank Goodness, your back. The work has been piling up, you can't believe-" He stopped as he heard a muffled sob in the corner of the room.

"Hmm? You should be happy after you've got a vacation. I thought humans think that way." Grell paced the room towards you. Sitting on the floor next to you.

"I don't want to...I don't want to never see him again...Ciel is...the reason why I live! The reason I endured the pain, the sufferings, the trials! Everything! Yet why? I thought, my heart was ready for this...but WHY?" You sobbed, the tears flowing uncontrollably, the pain gripping at your chest. The man beside you sat in shock at your sudden outburst. The man patted your back, unsure of what to do.

"I can't assure you that it'll be fine...but, a story can always be rewritten right?" Grell stood up,took half of the papers, opened the door and waved at you goodbye.

You remembered a song that Ciel's mother used to sing, you hummed before starting.

_nee aishitara daremo ga  
konna kodoku ni naru no?  
nee kurayami yori mo fukai kurushimi  
dakishimeteru no?_

**Say, should love feel this way?****Like my world is lonely and dull, and you're beyond the glass wall****Say, does true love endure this pain?****Like a flame searing my heart, it hurts the most when it parts.**

_nani mo kamo ga futari kagayaku tame_  
_kitto_

**_Like a flame searing my heart, it hurts the most when it parts.  
_****_Every time, we shed tears for our love, through the darkness it glows, evermore_**

_kimi o kimi o aishiteru_  
_kokoro de mitsumete iru_  
_kimi o kimi o shinjiteru_  
_samui yoru mo_

**I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love with you  
****Never before, has my heart felt so sure****I'll believe,  
****I'll believe, I'll believe in you  
****Even through this frigid night**

You embraced yourself tightly. The tears still going down your cheeks.

"Ciel..."

* * *

**so how was it? O_O If you wanna know the name of the song it's called Yakusoko wa Iranai, but the original song is too cheerful :| So if you wanna hear it search 'The vision of escaflownce: Deja Blue OST' it's a music box :)**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED :D**


	9. Remembering

**Me: Hello again! Sorry for not being able to update yesterday :3 I had to make a report for our AP class tomorrow xD It's sort of a...class to understand the continent 'Asia' better :3 anyways...on with the story :D**

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of it's characters.**

* * *

You left your office and went to report to William. Though it was hard to forget what had happened earlier, you brought yourself to continue your duty as a death god, the decision you ended up hating.

_I would rather live as a death god he'd hate profusely...a being that has slain...seen the deaths of many...What good would it bring if I mulled over the past?_

You stopped in front of the door, breathing deeply before knocking.

"Come in." A voice called out from the other side. You turned the knob of the door, the bright white walls greeted you. It's cheerfulness mocking you.

"Hmm?" The man looked up from his papers. You closed the door behind you and bowed.

"Oh, _ your back. You could take the rest of the day off, we're not at all short handed at the moment." He looked back down at his papers, reading between the lines.

"I-I see. Then..." You reached for the knob.

"You're eyes are sore...were you crying?" William said in monotone, you turned in surprise, the man still had his eyes on the papers, not looking at you for even a second.

"And why does that even matter to you, Sir?" You looked down, making another grab for the knob.

"Just as I'd expect from a senior reaper, but you should know that though you are a death reaper, you are still the same as that of a human. You're cinematic record still lies within you." William stopped reading for a moment, looking up at you from a corner of his glasses.

"If you'll excuse me." You opened the door and head outside, planning on taking a breather.

_The cinematic record within me...the one I planned to protect until the very end...the only thing that keeps a part of humanity within me..._

Your mind drifts back to the time William found you, bleeding in front of the burning Phantomhive mansion.

**_Flashback..._**

_"What are you?" You asked him, it was a mere whisper but he heard it and turned around._

_"A death reaper."_

_"And what do you mean my death was...delayed?" You were extremely puzzled, the blood still pooled beneath you even still._

_"The head of the death reapers seem to have taken interest in you."_

_The man had picked you up, it was not much of a challenge really, your pale body clung onto the man's coat. The pain slowly disappearing._

_"Hold tight." You clutched at the man tighter. Holding onto him as if he was a lifeline, which in fact...is true._

_He jumped from roof to roof, gliding through the night sky. Beneath you, you could hear the roaring of an engine. The man, who had called himself William dropped safely into a dark alley._

_"Grell Sutcliffe, what have I told you from using that unauthorized death scythe?" He lifted his eyeglass, the light reflecting on it for a moment._

_"Ah! Will!" The man, Grell, looked like he was just about to glomp the man. Your eyes fell to the corpse of a young boy, his clothes were ragged and dirty, he was pale and thin. For a moment you swore you could see films, like the ones where your pictures were taken._

_"What...is that?" You asked, pointing a weak finger at the films. The slight argument stopped and the red head looked at you._

_"Hmm? Will, y-you're two-timing me? Ah! The pain!" The red head gripped his chest. It sounded funny, rather than the cries of a lover._

_"Those are cinematic records, reapers collect the souls of people who are scheduled to die, the person's death could either be cancelled, delayed, or carried out." You nodded, motioning him to continue with his explanation._

_"Hey! Don't you ignore me!" Grell continued to rant._

_"Which reminds me...you'll need to have yours taken too." William unsheathed his death scythe, pointing it to your chest._

_"You'll live a new life, create new memories, leaving behind the you, that you have been before."_

_"No...don't..."_

_"There has never been a death reaper with a soul intact." His glasses glistened in the light._

_"No!" You covered yourself with your arms, tears starting to fall._

_"Tell me...why..." His eyes were of menacing yellow, as if he looks deep within your soul._

_"Ciel...I don't want to forget Ciel...Right now, I'm sure he's scared, alone...I don't want him to feel alone in the world!" You cried, sobbing into the man's shoulders. William removed his death scythe and sighed._

_"It can't be helped, I will talk to 'The father' about this." William supported your body with another hand._

_"You really are soft when it comes to children aren't you Will?" The red head smiled evilly. Sets of pointy teeth revealed._

_"Shut up, let's go." Will took off, jumping through the darkness._

_"Hey, wait for me!" You heard Grell's voice, before closing your eyes. Giving in to the temptation of sleep._

**_End of__ flashback..._**

"This cinematic record of mine...the one I held dear...isn't it ironic that the one I held dear led me to such a state?" A breeze blew by, the roses outside swaying gently in the breeze.

Meanwhile...

The fire stopped, the trees have lost it's life, the demon dog now lost.

"Sebastian..."

"Yes, my lord?" Sebastian lost his usual smirk.

"Go and find her..." Ciel ordered, looking down at the parched ground.

"There are things that are impossible. Our contract may be important, yet the impossible cannot be done, even if I am a demon. She has entered the domain of the death gods, and only death gods hold the key." Sebastian had brought Ciel to his feet.

"I don't care...find a way, find 'her'" Ciel gave the butler a menacing look.

"And this was the person who had called her a liar? and told her to keep away? and after all that risk to save your life?" Sebastian's eyes glowed, a menacing smile tugging at his lips.

"Tch," Ciel put a hand to his forehead, letting the rain fall to his face.

"Young Master?"

"Find that red head. No matter what the cost. Find him, and bring him to me. That's an order." Ciel's eye glowed.

"Yes, my Lord."

* * *

**I think it's a bit cliche :\ I don't know...tell me what you think :D I need your opinions, and thank you to khfan12 for giving me a marvelous idea for next chap :D**


	10. The lullaby

**Me: I'm back Nyahahaha~ My mom's out so I could use the comp until late tonight xD haha lucky :3 Oh and please welcome Elizabeth for the disclaimer :D Someone PM'ed me that she needs more time in the fic but I couldn't find the right time to put her in it :3 gomenesai**

**Elizabeth:Yahoo!**

**Me: Welcome Lizzy!**

**Elizabeth:Then I shall start! *clears throat* Author-chan doesn't own any of the characters of kuroshitsuji or the anime itself.**

* * *

Sebastian had jumped from roof to roof, suddenly coming to a stop after hearing the loud starting of an engine and the scream of a woman nearby. His red eyes glimmering in the moonlight.

_"Bring me that red matter what the cost. Find him, and bring him to me. That's an order."_

Sebastian sighed.

"The young master really is troublesome." He says as he dropped down into one of the streets of the slums. The roaring of the engine and streaks of cinematic records filled the night sky.

He swerved around the streets, passing by houses that have already deteriorated. The houses once bright and cheerful, now empty and forgotten.

"Memories come by and go, generations come and pass, but a soul comes once. And we demons do our best to make that soul good enough in return for one wish...But I suppose I'd still be living in the world for a quite longer time than I have been." The butler smirked, turning around a corner to find himself in a dead end, yet he had already found his target.

"Grell Sutcliffe."

"Hmm?" The red head looked around, the dissatisfied look on his face quickly changed into a huge grin.

"Bassy! I knew it! You'll come for me sooner or later!" Grell pounced at Sebastian, which of course was easily dodged, Grell fell face first into the dirty street.

"I have come for you due to the young master's order. Think nothing of it." Sebastian grabbed the man and jumped off into the night sky once more.

"Ah, how wonderful! That is a love that only y-o-u can g-i-v-e! Ah, Bassy my heart is pumped up with the fire of your love!"

Sebastian managed to be with the red reaper until he could get to the still recovering mansion, where as Ciel had been waiting for them, sitting on a chair sturdy enough to support his weight.

"You certainly took your time, Sebastian." Ciel stood up, his arms crossed upon his chest.

"I humbly apologize, young master." Sebastian bowed before throwing the reaper to the ground.

"Eh? And I thought Bassy was gonna bring me out on a date. Hmph, and I suddenly see this brat, what a let down." Grell sighed, his huge grin turning into a frown.

"Open the portal to the death realm." Ciel said calmly, as if asking someone to go to the Death Reaper's realm was the same as asking for candy.

"Pardon?"

"Open the portal to the death realm...NOW." Ciel ordered, getting irritated just by seeing the red coat that hung low around his shoulders.

"Sorry but we don't allow brats in there. Now go find yourself another Reaper." Grell looked like he was just about ready to jump off.

"Ah, the night air surely does feel cool." Grell turned around, delighted, as he saw Sebastian's hair flow through the night wind, the black butler coat hanging on his shoulder.

"AH! Wo-n-der-ful! Fine, I'll let you go!" Grell finally agreed after he had taken a whole lot of pictures.

He had the engine of his death scythe running again, slashing into thin air. He motioned the two to go in first before them, and as soon as all of them had stepped in the portal vanished.

"Bright..." Ciel shielded his eyes from the light.

"I must agree with you, young master. White walls and white floors certainly do make the room too bright." Sebastian agreed,"They have poor interior design." He continued.

"And I don't suppose a gloomy, dark mansion looks any better?" They all turned around to face the person who spoke. Grell's eyes brightened.

"WILL!"

Meanwhile...

You sat on the bench, twirling around your death scythe in your fingers.

* * *

_Fa la la  
Fa la la_  
_Ii basha wo hashiru_

**_Fa la la  
_**_**Fa la la**  
**The vision is running...**  
**And the golden eagle runs,**_** trembling...**

* * *

"What's-?" you felt your head suddenly becoming heavy, your eyes having the urge to fall into a deep sleep. You gripped your head, the song growing louder in your head. You fell to your knees, dropping your scythe to the ground, creating a huge banging noise, before passing out._  
_

Behind a tree a cloaked woman appeared, picking you up. A sly smile on her lips.

* * *

_Fa la la  
Fa la la  
uusha wa utau...  
Kine zumi tachi no omoori uta..._

**Fa la la  
****Fa la la  
****The second vision sings...  
****The lullaby of the little**** mice...**

* * *

"Ciel Phantomhive...You're mine now."

_Fa la la  
Fa la la_  
_Ii basha wo hashiru_

**_Fa la la  
_**_**Fa la la**  
**The vision is running...**  
**And the golden eagle runs,**_** trembling...**

* * *

**Me:I hope you all enjoyed that chapter :D I guess the lyrics made it a bit longer haha xD Oh and Thank you Elizabeth! Hmm?**

**Elizabeth: (nowhere to be found except for a letter)**

**Me: *Reads letter...***

**"There's a cute new shop that opened downtown, Paula said she saw some boots that looked so CUTE! Bye-Bye!"**

Me: O_O Etto...Plz leave a review :D


	11. What lies inside (part 1)

**Me: I'm back :D I'm not gonna have anyone do the disclaimers today haha xD but I do hope you'll like this chapter as much as my Ciel maniac of a classmate does xD**

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of it's characters :D**

* * *

You sat up, your head feeling slightly lighter than before. You put a hand to your forehead and looked around.

"Where...am I?" You ask, looking around once more.

"As you are a reaper I'm sure you would know." A voice echoed throughout the huge hall.

"The...records? But how-" You turned around and there the man who had burned down the mansion for a second time stood, his wings closing the both of you in.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, reaper." The man smiled mockingly, cupping your cheek.

"And what might an angel like you want from the likes of me?" You reached for your death scythe, you flinched as you felt around, trying to find the weapon. The man laughed, as though he knew what you were doing.

"Are you looking for this?" You glared at the man as he took a step back, taking away his wings, and unsheathed your death scythe.

"Give that back, you sicko angel." You growled at him, the anger growing.

"My my, what a feisty little reaper you are, and I believe that I do have a name. It's Ashe, and I do hope you remember." He smirked, mocking you with your own death scythe.

"I know, I just thought that pets weren't supposed to treated as the same as their master, Queen's butler." You continued to glare at him, trying to intimidate him even though you were the same height as Ciel, from another person's point of view it could have been a chihuahua trying to frighten a tiger.

"Tch, you certainly do have the guts. But look here, I am trying to strike you a bargain. Allow us to take away your sufferings and pain, and live a life anew, a life of a human." You flinched, suddenly standing up.

_A human? Is that...possible? I-if...maybe..._

But before you could have made up your mind, the man turned into a woman. His hair growing longer and his face having a gentler feature. The song returned, you immediately gripped your head tight, the voice continuing still.

_Fa la la  
Fa la la_  
_Ii basha wo hashiru_

**_Fa la la  
_**_**Fa la la**  
**The vision is running...**  
**And the golden eagle runs,**_** trembling...**

You looked up at the woman through pained eyes, an evil smirk upon her lips.

_Fa la la  
Fa la la  
uusha wa utau...  
Kine zumi tachi no omoori uta..._

_**Fa la la  
****Fa la la  
****The second vision sings...  
****The lullaby of the little**_** mice...**

"Now, shall we take a look? At your cinematic record..." She giggled, reaching out a hand to you. Your head felt heavy, the pain slowly consuming your body, a silent plea fell from your lips, before everything...

Went black...

Meanwhile...

"WILL!" The red head turned around, a much wider smile on his lips.

"For a death god to actually invite that 'vermin' inside his premises. You certainly have sunken low, Grell Sutcliffe." William shot a fearsome glare at Grell, who on the other hand, amazingly thought of it as lovely.

"Ah, to have to handsome men after me! I must really be so lucky!" Grell embraced himself and began to wriggle.

"Shut up you weirdo." Ciel snapped, ignoring Grell's complaints and looking directly at William.

"I am sure you know of someone named _. Take me to her." The way Ciel said it was as though he owned the place. A small smile tugging at the butler's lips.

"I believe I cannot do that. _ has just come home, crying, and I am very much sure that she did not cry over tripping over a root." William lifted his glasses.

"You dare talk back to me?" Ciel glared.

"Sir William, there has been an emergency inside." Another man with the same dark attire came, his glasses were round and looked more nerdy.

"Are you perhaps a newcomer?" William asked.

"Yes." The man nodded.

"What is this about 'trouble inside'?" Ciel asked, butting into the conversation.

"Oh, yes. An angel has infiltrated the record library sir." The man said nervously.

"An angel?"

Sebastian looked up into the sky, a smirk slowly forming.

_This is certainly going be interesting...Young Master..._

* * *

**AND that's that xD I hope you enjoyed it, and now I shall go and eat, cuz I'm starving :D**

**-Please leave a review-**


	12. What lies inside (part 2)

**Me:I'm back Minna-san! And I got Ciel to do the disclaimer and a little energy boost for all of you xD (If I read that I'm sure I'll get all fangirly xD)**

**Ciel: The author has not gained profit from creating this, nor does she own Kuroshitsuji.**

**Me: Go on...**

**Ciel:...**

**Me:...**

**Ciel: I love you (name)**

* * *

_Darkness...suffering...pain...love...suffering...p ain...Fate...the everyday cycle of the life I live. A life I had once cherished, enjoyed everyday to it's fullest despite the pain...I continued on...smiled...To see you again...My one and only..._

You shifted slightly, feeling your body floating in mid air. You opened your eyes halfway, cinematic records in midair. Images of a life once filled with joy and happiness, slowly turning bitter as the story unraveled.

"I can change all this for you...Mend the past, create a new future. Make you forget." The voice beckoned to you from the bottom of the abyss. You reached out, a cinematic record catching your attention.

"So you choose to find a new future? Very well. I shall show you, the power of an angel."

~Meanwhile...~

"An Angel?" William spat out in disgust, his glasses glimmering.

"Angel?" Ciel took a step back, images of earlier returning.

"Oh yeah! Action at last!" Grell's loud weapon had made Will snatch it from him. Immediately silencing the machine.

"Grell Sutcliffe, you are to be suspended in any acts of a reaper. This includes the further demotion of your death scythe. Now if you'll excuse me." Grell sunk to the floor, sobbing. William's glasses shined for a moment as he turned to look at the man."Take me to it. Now." William ordered.

"I'm coming with you." Ciel's sapphire eye reflected the image of the ocean floor, peaceful yet disturbed.

"I shall not allow further accompaniment of uninvited guests." He took a second glance at Grell before sighing, "but, you have been invited in by a senior death god. I shall take no responsibility or whatever, if either of you is harmed." William side glanced at Ciel and Sebastian before following after the man.

"The young master shall not be harmed for as long as I live, I assure you." Sebastian smiled.

"Do we really have time to dilly-dally around here? If _ is harmed in any way-" Ciel clenched his fists hard, before calming down.

"I understand. Then, shall we go?"

~Back to you...~

You opened your eyes, and the bright flash had passed. You blinked, feeling the warm heat of the sun's rays, and the gentle breeze around you. In the distance you could hear the faint laughter of children. You looked at your reflection in the pond, you were slightly taller, and your hair had gotten longer. Your eyes more mature than before.

"But isn't this...the past?" You asked yourself, confused. You walked toward the manor, the mansion was familiar, yet you were not able to pinpoint the exact name. Everything, the doors, the flowers, and the mild scent of tea. It was all familiar. A sharp pain gripping at your chest the more you strained to remember. The laughter of two children running towards you, arms open wide, closing you in for a tight hug.

"mama! Hurry! Papa's waiting in the garden!" The little girl giggled, pulling your arm. The little girl looked about 6.

_Mama? _

"Mama!" The little boy echoed, he seemed to be of the age of 5.

You let the children tug you, bringing you to the garden. A boy about 18 with blue hair and sapphire eyes sat, his interest piqued by the butterfly grazing by.

_Ciel? Then this is...the Phantomhive mansion? _The pain struck at your chest again.

"Oh, you were here, dear." Ciel looked at you, a smile on his face.

"Papa!" The two children chorused, running toward the blue haired boy.

"Papa?" You whispered in confusion.

"Have you forgotten? We adopted them last year? This was what you always wanted right? To have a family, with me?" Ciel had a smirk. A hand extended out to you.

"Come Mama. Forget the sadness and pain, live a life with us here, where the pain and sufferings can no longer touch you." The little girl smiled softly, the wind taking her straw hat to the air, extended her hand to you.

"Mama." The little boy echoed.

"_" Ciel uttered, in a tone you have missed, "You don't want to disappoint your parents now...would you?" You gasped, your mother and father appearing behind Ciel and the two children.

"Come, _" You mother extended her hand.

"Come."

You took an unconscious step forward. Then another, and you found yourself walking timidly toward your family. The family you have always wanted.

"Come."

* * *

**Me: I hope you all enjoyed that :D and don't forget that this is not the end! The story peaks it's climax, the end is much farther away though.**

**Ciel: You just gave out the secret. *sigh***

**Me: I couldn't help myself :D I can't keep a secret me myself made haha xD Admit it Ciel. You like (name) -3-**

**Ciel: S-Shut up. *blushes***

**Me: Anyway, leave a review Minna :D**


	13. Mindless Doll

**Me: Hey everybody, sorry for not being able to update last night, I had to prepare for our report...but now I'm up and about, and I could try to make it longer than usual ;)**

**Ciel: Don't make promises, more than you can keep.**

**Me: Do you think I can't? Oh ye of little faith Ciel-kun**

**Ciel: C-Ciel-kun?**

**Me: Don't you guys think it's cute? Ciel-kun -3- *glomp***

**Ciel: L-Let me go!**

**Me: Never! I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of it's characters.**

* * *

"Speaking of which, Ronald Knox, you have said that you have seen _ passed out, outside? But when you came she was already gone, correct?" William

"_!" Ciel banged at the huge golden doors of the record library. Ciel felt a hand usher him away from the door, William adjusted his eyeglasses and struck at the door with his weapon, a huge banging sound came. From inside the angel smirked.

"We surely do have such feisty guests don't we, my little doll?" She softly patted your head, cinematic records still flowing out from within you.

~o~

You walked closer and closer, allowing yourself to walk into the image of a perfect family you desired. Your hand slowly holding his... You fell to your knees, a deep pain gripping at your chest.

~o~

"Don't you think it's time to wake up? My dear." The angel smirked, watching you slowly waking up to the sound of her voice. Yet your eyes were dim and lifeless, like an empty husk without a soul.

The door broke down, the others watched in horror, as the last of your cinematic records had entered into a bottle in the angel's hands.

"A reaper's soul, how very, VERY, interesting. Heaven shall make good use of it, Earl Phantomhve." The angel smirked, contrasting to her angelic features.

"What did you do to _?" Ciel asked in a rather harsh tone, his fists balling tightly.

"I merely showed her a better future. Hearts are fragile gems, don't you agree? Earl Phantomhive?" The angel brought the bottle to her face, admiring the cinematic record you hold.

"Give her back."

"I believe I cannot, though, I am not quite sure if she would ever come back. I hope you understand the consequences this girl has been in for the past few years after your disappearance." She carefully slid the bottle into your pocket, handing you over your death scythe, she whispered something into your ear, your hands clutching onto the black weapon tightly.

"_, let's g-" Sebastian quickly took Ciel, jumping out of the death scythe's reach.

_Dispose of the Earl and his butler._ Hurting Ciel was the farthest thing from your mind. You could hear and see everything that went on, yet your body had a mind of it's own. You could certainly use your voice. Yet the pain and regret that tugged at your heart made it more than impossible. Tears fell from your face, looking into Ciel's own eyes, had brought back everything you have once left forgotten, leaving it all behind in the darkness of your heart.

"_...Why?" Ciel whispered, his voice cracking, biting his lip as he glared at the angel, enjoying the show to it's fullest.

"S-Sebastian...Please..." You spoke, trying to stop yourself from withdrawing your weapon.

The butler nodded, taking off. Ciel in his arms, surprised and lay there like a rag doll. Slowly after, Sebastian stopped. Placing his master on one of the benches.

"Take me back, now." Ciel ordered, a tone of dominance in his voice.

"But young master-" Sebastian started.

"Are you disobeying the rules of the contract? Sebastian." Ciel smirked.

"No, but your safety is my priority. Lady _ is certainly not herself, she is being controlled, like how the other dolls of the mystery case were. She is no terms, that I'd consider, safe." Sebastian's cold stare fell upon Ciel, the boy shaking and blood dribbling down his chin, due to his constant lip biting.

"I don't care...take me...to her...That is an order, Sebastian!" Ciel stared into the butler's amused eyes.

"Yes, my Lord."

~o~

"Mama?" Your mind drifted back to the future the angel has supposedly given you. The moment your cinematic records were taken, your mind and control of your body drifted far away from control. You heard her mumble something in your ear.

_bad little doll...Yes, that's what you are..._

"Is everything okay?" Ciel asked, looking up from his book, a worried glance shot at you as you sobbed.

"How much more of this world could I ever take? Was it wrong for me to have wished to live in a world that could never have existed? Could everything...have been...my fault?

* * *

**Me: I hope you enjoyed it :D and makes up for yesterday haha xD Not sure if I'll be able to update :| Still need to finish our cross stitching project...I hate sewing -,-**

**Ciel: No wonder you're not helpful...**

**Me: And 'WHO' made breakfast this morning? Hmmm?**

**Ciel: It was just once and-**

**Me: And 'WHO' takes care of housework?**

**Ciel: Fine! You win! *pout***

**Me: Then, care to end this chat?**

**Ciel: Gladly! Please leave a review!**


	14. Breaking free

**Me: Hello again! I'm glad that I was able to find the time to update :D**

**Ciel: Here she goes again *sigh***

**Me: Oh come on, I'm giving you another love life and that's how you treat me? -3-**

**Ciel: Sh-Shut up...**

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji or ant of it's characters :D**

* * *

The metal clanging could be heard from a distance, as Sebastian dashed off. Making a quick turn into the huge library. The battle still raged on, Grell already on his knees, due to his lack of weapon choice. William had been battered and bruised, yet he continued to fight on still. At times your blade would inflict small wounds on his arms.

"Ciel Phantomhive. Presence detected." You spoke in monotone, ignoring the attacks William was giving you, immediately making a launch for Ciel. Sebastian's eyes glowed a menacing pink, moving out of the way.

"Hey, reaper!" Ciel called out for William while you busied yourself with your weapon that dug through the ground.

"Tell me what happened to _(name)_, I know you know." Sebastian put Ciel to his feet.

"Her soul. This is mostly the reason why reapers hold no soul, the _(name)_ in front of us now is nothing but an empty mindless doll. The soul, the cinematic record, her beloved soul, holds the key to everything. The beginning and the end." William grasped his wounded arm.

"Then, taking back her cinematic record would fix everything?" Ciel looked down at his feet.

"I do not know, but there is only one way to find out." William glanced at the angel, who was watching them with great delight.

"Sebastian." Ciel turned around sharply.

"I shall do anything as long as you wish it, Young Master." Sebastian put a hand to his chest and bowed, looking up at Ciel with his eyes glowing pink.

"I order you, to take back the cinematic record from that angel! Pry it from her dead hands if needed. Do you understand? Sebastian." Ciel looked at Sebastian, unwavering faith seen in his eyes.

"Yes, My Lord."

Sebastian once again picked up the young earl just in time to evade another one of your deadly swings.

"That's it my dear, rid this world of the unclean. Of the impure, and soon I shall send you off with my own hands" The angel snickered, her face turning into that of a man, Ash. He smirked, gripping the saber tightly before unsheathing it. You continued to swing at the butler, eyes once filled with life, now dull and empty, kept a lock on target on the man.

"You certainly are very entertaining aren't you Lady _(name)_?" Sebastian plainly said as he caught your death scythe between his fingers. A smirk gracing his devilish features.

"But I suppose I cannot attack you with much force, the young master would hate me for it." He smiled at you, kicking you back.

The man looked into the bottle, the cinematic records trying to break free.

"You really are a very poor soul. Fighting back and all that would cause this bottle to break, don't you think? If so, then I must really move faster, or else all the hard work would go to waste." He snickered, grabbed his sword and launched at the butler.

"I don't suppose you forgot about me?" William stopped the angel from attacking, allowing the butler time to jump back.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have time for the likes of you." He made a deeper wound out of William's arms and legs before lunging at the butler, his sword pointed to kill.

"Sebastian!" Ciel called out, the pressure building. Sebastian dodged just in time, the blade only able to cut into thin air. He had dodged the angel's attack marvelously, yet he didn't quite blocked the deadly blow you sent him, making him fall to the ground slightly, the wound bleeding profusely. The angel smirked, kicking the man to the ground and pinned him, the blade pointed onto his neck.

"Do it, now." The angel ordered, looking over at the young earl.

"Current Target: Switching, Ciel Phantomhive." You turned around to face the young boy, every step heavier than the other.

_No...stop...I don't want too..._ Your chest tightened as you got young earl stood, the voices of the people behind him drowned in the voices of his thoughts.

"Quiet you!" The man gripped the bottle from his pocket, brought it out and glared at it angrily. You brought your scythe up reluctantly, looking sadly into troubled blue ones.

_I can't!_

~o~

The calm wind gently passed by you. Your hair getting caught in it slightly.

"Mama?" The little boy patted your head.

"No...this world...is...not real...It is something that I cannot completely grasp...a dream..." You slowly stood up to your feet, the boy still looking up at you, confused.

"And dreams are nothing but broken fragments that I can never fully grasp, they are shards of hope that are drifting father and farther away from me." You looked up suddenly, tears still flowing, and stared into the deep blue eyes of your beloved. **(a bit cheesy don't you think? xD)**

"I will not succumb to the lies of this world!" A bright light flashed.

~o~

"What?" The angel peered into the bottle, the cinematic records glowing and going berserk. It broke the bottle and it flooded into the room, passing by every one of the people in the room, and finally making it's way into you.

Your eyes slowly filled with life, the dull, empty feeling being filled with memories and emotion. The cinematic records began to play history...A never ending suffering, that your heart held dear.

_Sufferings and Pain...Insanity...they are the ones I held dear...What keeps me sane in this crazy world. Yet my feelings of love, I'll never understand...Meeting him alone would prove to be a difficult task to pursue...but if it gives me at least a slight glimmer of hope, I'll hold on to this hopeless love of mine..._

"No...stop...don't look..." Your eyes shimmered with tears, dropping your weapon once again to the ground. You felt a sudden warmth, as a hand gently held yours.

"You don't have to carry all this by yourself..." Ciel smiled slightly. The cinematic records continued.

_But if I ever did meet him...would he accept any of 'my' kind?_

* * *

**Me: I hope you liked it :D I managed to make it slightly longer haha :3**

**Ciel: ...**

**Me: ... You think you're OOC don't you? O_O**

**Ciel: Comforting someone else...doesn't come naturally to me at all O_O**

**Me: anyways...leave a review minna :D**


	15. A promise left

**Me: I'm back :D and alone ;_; anyway...I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!**

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of it's characters.**

* * *

The cinematic records rolled, playing what has been your life so far. Ciel's expression turned from shock, to sadness and pity. You closed your eyes, feeling open and ashamed. You never intended to let him see through you, to tell him of the sadness,pain and darkness that had engulfed you.

_Pain and sadness...they keep me alive...I thought I'd give up on everything...find someone else...but when I heard he was alive...I just had to see him...To see him with new eyes...Ever since Grell had dragged me off for another one of his crazy trips..._

The cinematic record flashed a bright light, the scene slowly changing into the Phantomhive Forest.

_"Grell, get back here! You're gonna get me in trouble with Sir William again! Grell!" You whined, as Grell dragged you along the dirt path._

_"Oh shush, I want to meet my Bassy. If you want to go and stay here then go!" Grell smirked, dropping you._

_"Geez, Fine! Maybe I will! Come back for me after you're done. I've had enough of your silly antics!" You pouted, getting up to lean on a tree and made a shooing motion with your hand._

_"Then, see you!" Grell skipped on the dirt path, making his way to the end of the road._

_"That man, I'll never understand." You sighed looking up into the sky. You heard the neighs of horses nearby, you looked out upon the road, a carriage nearing. You hid yourself behind the tree and waited for it to pass by. The boy in the carriage made your eyes widen. The blue hair and eyes, you stood there stunned and unable to move._

_"Ciel...Ciel..." You uttered in a mere whisper._

_A tear sled down your face and a smile crept to your lips._

_That day was the happiest I've ever had, the person I longed to see...was alive. The hope that filled me was explainable...yet the slight guilt and loneliness still lingered close behind._

_..._

_"You mean...I could get a day off?" You smiled. Bright eyes looking happily at the one seated opposite the desk._

_"Yes, you have been collecting enough souls for three reapers, I think a day off could be arranged." The man smiled slightly._

_"Thank you very much Sir William!" You ran towards the person slumped into the chair and gave him a tight hug, the tears slipping once more._

_..._

_The sky darkened, and the clouds boomed, the rain fell in heavy droplets, but you didn't care. You ran towards the end of the dirt path, panting heavily as you reached a huge manor. The huge gates, familiar, voices from the past filling your ears._

_'I managed to get back...to find him once more...but...everything would soon fall apart...I knew that...For happiness is something not easily obtained, but once obtained fades quickly. I learned from past experiences never to hope too much...For people will fail you...betray you, and leave you alone to fend for yourself. That's just how life is.I managed to meet him once more...to experience Happiness before Pain...'_

_"_(name)_?" Ciel stood outside the carriage, the rain pouring down._

_'And this time...the cycle...will continue...__Sufferings and Pain...Insanity...they are the ones I held dear...What keeps me sane in this crazy world. Yet my feelings of love, I'll never understand...Meeting him alone would prove to be a difficult task to pursue...but if it gives me at least a slight glimmer of hope, I'll hold on to this hopeless love of_ mine...'

The cinematic record stopped rolling and entered you once more, you regained the feeling in your feet, yet collapsed to the ground. Tears sliding down your face. You heard a bored yawn behind you, the angel crept closer, a menacing smirk set on his face.

"You would've been the most beautiful doll I've ever had, alas, I think I have not set proper rules." He pointed his blade, and flapped his wings, coming after you at an intense speed. You sat there shocked and unable to move.

"_(name)_!" You heard Ciel scream out, before closing your eyes, awaiting the searing pain that would soon engulf you, but never did. Confused you opened your eyes slightly, before going wide.

"So...you're safe...that's great." A hand cupped your cheek, Ciel's pained eyes looked down at you. The blade piercing his arm.

"CIEL!"

"Young Master!" Sebastian forced himself up, a hand pressuring the wound on his chest.

"Lady _(name)_, Please, do not allow the young master to see my true form." The angel withdraw his blade, licking the blood off slightly on the tip.

"So you finally got serious with me huh?" The angel made a swishing motion. Ciel winced in pain, you let him fall on you for support, embracing him gently.

"I'm sorry...You had to go through pain once more...because I wasn't enough to protect you..." You sobbed, he hugged you back, though he winced when he raised his arm.

"Promise me...Promise me you'll stay by me." You looked into his eyes, _(e/c)_ into deep blue.

"I promise."

Loud screaming could be heard from behind you, Ciel tried to look, but you cupped his cheeks, not allowing him to do so.

"I'm sorry but I have my own promise with Sebastian." you smiled.

_But I'm afraid I have something deeper than a promise... _Ciel smiled at you bitterly.

The screaming died out, and Sebastian called out to the both of you.

"It is okay to look now, young master." Sebastian smiled, you took off your hands from his face and looked at the butler.

"Where's-"

"I have sent him back to heaven. Eternally." Sebastian smirked, looking over at Ciel's face.

"Shall we go?" Ciel offered.

"Mhmm...Sir William...w-would it be alright to-" You started.

"Fine. I can take care of myself." He propped himself up and adjusted his glasses.

"Thank you very much sir."

Evening at some forest...

You, Ciel and the butler had got yourselves into a forest. The only coordinate that reapers use for the easiest access to towns.

"Let's stay by here...for a while..." Ciel gripped his arm, a pained expression on his face.

"Mhmm..." You mumbled. You took Ciel to a tree by the lake. You dipped a cloth in it and swirled it around for a bit, before starting to clean on his wound. You sobbed for a few moments, before letting the tears slide down your face.

"_(name)_..." Ciel looked at you.

"I'm sorry...B-because of me...you got hurt! Why do you need to care for someone like 'me'? One who's witnessed the death of many," You sobbed into his chest, letting the worry and anxiety flow.

"Your smile, your face, your laugh. Your a special someone I can't replace.I love you dearly and always will. You've filled a special place in my heart, the light within the darkness." He cupped your cheek and smiled, brushing away the tears that threatened to fall.

"C-Ciel..." You cried into his arms, and soon after you cried yourself to sleep.

"Young Master, I am sure you know of what is to come." Sebastian asked from behind the tree.

"Yeah." Ciel lay you on the soft grass, placing his coat over you before turning to the butler.

"It is a must to abide by the rules of the contract." He looked down at you and brushed his lips gently on yours, before patting your head gently and standing up.

"Very well, young master."

...

You awoke to the cold air of the night, you gripped the coat tighter and sat up straight.

"Ciel!" You looked around you and gripped the coat once more, tears sliding down your cheek.

"Ciel...you liar..."

* * *

**Me: That's that :D But this still isn't the end. I assure you ;)**

**...**

**Me: It's lonely without someone to tease...**

**~Plz leave a review~**


	16. Glimpses

**Me: Welcome back for another chapter :D I really appreciate the comments and favorites :D THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of it's characters, nor do I own you. You belong to Ciel ;)**

* * *

You walked down the fork road, wearing the coat Ciel had left, bringing it closer to you. You looked around and saw a carriage approach you, you stopped walking and looked up into the sky casually. The carriage made a sudden halt on the rode beside you and the door opened, a boy about you and Ciel's age held out his hand for you. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, colors that represented life itself.

"What are you doing out here in the cold?" He asked, cerulean blue eyes staring at you.

"No particular reason." You replied.

"Hmm, you're interesting. Say, where do you live? I could drop you off." He offered.

"I-" you bit your lip, stopping mid-sentence.

_There's no way I can tell him that I live at the Phantomhive's...and besides...Ciel isn't there anymore..._

"I ran away." You lied looking at the dirt road below.

"Eh? Is that so? Then would you like to stay at our home?" You looked up at the boy suddenly, an amused smile on his face.

"But-"

"Come on. I insist." He took your arm and dragged you inside.

"B-but-"

"Just accept my offer." He smiled a menacing smirk, an eerie feeling going down your spine.

"T-thank you." You replied nervously. The boy slumped into the carriage seat and called out to the driver.

"That wouldn't be a problem right, Claude?" A childish grin on his face.

"Of course not, Master." A deep voice replied, the neighing of the horses started and the carriage began to move once more.

"Um...I don't think I've met you yet. What's your name?" You asked him, looking out the window before turning your attention back to the boy.

"Alois, Alois Trancy, and may I know yours?" He took your hand and kissed it.

"_(name)_ _(last name)_..." You blushed a bright red as he did so.

"Then, I hope you'll enjoy your stay at the Trancy manor." The carriage came to a halt and the carriage door opened. A man with yellow cat-like eyes and wore eyeglasses helped you and Alois out of the carriage.

"Oh, that's Claude by the way. Claude Faustus. He's my butler, aren't you Claude?" Alois smirked at the butler.

"Everything, my heart, body and soul belongs only to you." The butler replied nonchalantly.

_Another demon...just how many have been making contracts? No wonder soul collecting gets difficult every passing year... _

"Then, I welcome you to the Trancy Manor." The huge wooden doors flung open and the luxurious colors of red and gold greeted you. Triplets and a maid greeted their master in. You stared at the beautiful manor, yet something was off, you could feel it. Starting from the huge spider web that hung near the entrance.

"Claude, go and show _(name)_ her room." Alois walked up the stairs, not looking at Claude for even a moment.

"Understood." He bowed low before turning to the light blue haired maid.

"Did you not hear what the master had said?" He asked her, sharp eyes glaring daggers into her.

"Yes Sir." She bowed, turned to you and directed you up the stairs and into the halls.

"Is he always like that? And I thought demons were supposed to follow their master's orders." You sighed, crossing your arms. The maid flinched, stopping to turn around and face you.

"You know...about us demons?" She asked, surprised.

"Well...yes." You replied sadly, immediately remembering Ciel. An eerie silence filled the halls, before she continued her path. You reached your destination and she helped you in, laying a nightgown on the bed and fixing the pillows.

"What's your name again?" You asked her, the demon girl piquing your interest.

"Hana." She smiled at you, before bowing and leaving the room.

The clouds outside darkened and the thunder boomed.

"Storm after storm..." You sighed putting on the nightgown and laying to sleep. You were drifting to sleep when you heard the wooden doors open once more.

_Too late for a visitor now I suppose..._

You could hear footsteps and Alois' voice down the hall.

"So you're a traveler? Hey, tell me what's inside that trunk." The slight patting of leather was heard.

"Only if you show me something in return...Something hidden under the Trancy Manor."

CRASH!

You awoke, immediately jolting upright. You turned toward the door and immediately went outside. You could hear metal clanging and the sudden crash of glass. You turned around sharply, catching a glimpse of a man in black, before the figure jumped out the window.

"Sebastian?" Your eyes turned wide.

"Claude! Don't leave me! Don't!" You heard Alois' plea and immediately snapped out of your thoughts and went to offer help.

* * *

**So the story practically switches to a Ciel P. x Reader x Alois fanfic :D That is, for the meantime though ;) I hope you enjoyed :D **

**~Plz leave a review~**


	17. Torn to pieces

**Me: I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter :3 Just like what Confessions-of-an-Animaholic suggested, I tried giving Alois and Claude a part in it, I hope it turned out well :D And...Finny's here to do the disclaimer!**

**Finny: This is my first time to be doing a disclaimer! I'm excited! *waves hands about* **

**Me: Finny you might break something in- **

***Crash!***

**Finny: Gah! I'm sorry!**

**Me: *sighs* I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of it's characters!**

* * *

"Alois! Are you okay? What happened here?" You rushed, taking off Sebastian from your mind. Alois continued to sob on Claude's leg, gripping it tightly as if it were a lifeline.

"Our Master has certain...weak points...And that man seemed to have used it as an opportunity to buy time to escape." Claude picked up the sobbing boy and gently cradled him. Alois calmed down little by little, feeling the safety in the demon's arms.

"I'm tired now, Claude..."

"Understood." The man bowed at you before going up the stairs and into the many halls of the Trancy manor. You returned to your own, forgetting Sebastian for a split second. You lay in your bed, tossing and turning, thoughts filling up your head.

_He had what he wanted...he already has Ciel's soul...what more does he want? _

Your eyes shot open and you sat up in bed, staring into the window.

_Or maybe he doesn't have it yet...But then...why? _

You fell back on the bed, thoughts still clouding your head, yet managed to get even a wink of sleep. You awoke to the sound of the curtains opening, you gradually opened your eyes, yawning and stretching a bit as you did so.

"Wakey Wakey!" a childish voice called out to you, a hand clasped onto your own.

"Alois? May I ask what you're doing here?" You wanted to sound interested, but the lack of sleep seemed to be getting to you as you stifled a yawn.

"Well~ I wanted to personally invite you to the ball I'm going to have tonight! I promise I'll make it extra fun for you!" Alois grinned widely.

"A ball? But I-" You started to protest, but thought better not to, instead you shook your head and smiled.

"I would love to. But, I don't have a gown to wear for this evening I'm s-" Alois put a finger to your lips and smiled slyly.

"Shhh, do you think I'd invite you if I didn't have everything ready?" He pulled away and slowly walked to the door, smiling at you once more before leaving. You blinked, trying hard to see as your eyes adjusted to the sunlight. You glanced over the window and saw Sebastian smiling at you from outside the window.

A faint knock was heard.

"Yes?" You call out, taking your attention away from the window.

"The master has sent me here to assist you with you bath,and I have also brought you your clothes for today." A soft voice came from the other side, of which you recognized as Hanna's.

"I'll be there in a minute." You reply. You turned your head to look once more into the window, but no butler was in sight. You titled your head to the side, and stared into the window, the voice, once more called out.

"Lady _(name)_?" You snapped back into reality and flung your feet over the bed. Slowly you walked toward the door and opened it.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." You smiled at her, she smiled back sweetly. Tilting her head a bit to the side, revealing her bandaged eye. You stared at her sadly for a bit.

_She sort of reminds me of Ciel..._

She looked at you, worried.

"Is there something wrong Lady _(name)_?" She put a hand to your forehead, checking your temperature.

"No...I'm fine. I just thought that you remind me of someone I know." You smiled at her, showing her that you were fine.

"Then shall we?" You nodded and allowed her to lead you into the bathroom. Hanna helped you out of your clothes and into the tub, you made bubbles in the water while Hanna took out towels, soap and shampoo.

"Excuse me for asking, but may I ask about this person who you said I remind you of him?" You turned around to face Hana, then stared back into the water. She began scrubbing your back as she waited for your answer.

"He's a childhood friend of mine...He made a pact with a demon, which made him cover up his eye, where the Faustian sign is...and I haven't seen him after..." You bit your lip before continuing. "Some things happened, and I haven't seen him ever since he left me alone in that forest." You sighed, sinking deeper into the water.

"Your smile...kinda looks like his..."

"Then, running away was a lie?" Hanna poured a tub of water on your head, rinsing off the few remaining suds.

"I didn't think that Alois would be the type to actually take in a runaway child. Almost no one cares about other's problems. They don't mind if there's a beggar on the street whose days have already been counted." You snapped. Hanna helped you out and placed a towel on your head.

"Oh, Hanna?"

"Yes Milady?"

"H-Have you seen the coat? The coat I was wearing when I came here?" You looked at her sadly.

"I believe I have put it in your room this morning. What is it that you want?" She replied, drying off your hair.

"I...want to wear it today...would you mind bringing it in with my clothes?" You asked.

"Very well, Milady." She walked towards the door and turned around to face you once more.

"Thank you for answering my questions. Please excuse me." She bowed and left, after a few minutes she returned with fresh new clothes. She helped you into a fluffy blue ribbon dress and adorned your hair with a Blue ribbon.

"Thank you Hanna." You looked into the mirror once more. You took Ciel's coat and put it on, drawing it closer to you.

_Ciel...wherever you are...Please...Keep safe... _A tear sled down your face and Hanna looked over at you, worried.

"Is everything okay?" You nodded slightly, brushing off the tears. An awkward silence ensued, you heard Hana sigh before leading you out once more into the winding halls of the Trancy Manor to the dining hall.

"Ah _(name)_! Good Morning!" Alois cheerful voice called out to you from the other end of the table. He approached you, skipping merrily.

"Good Morning, Master Alois." His smile dropped as he gripped your arm.

"Why are you wearing that junk?" He said, looking at the torn coat, where the blade had pierced Ciel's arm.

"It's something important to me so-"

"No! I'm head of this house and what I say goes! Claude!" Alois said furiously.

"Yes, your highness." In a flash he had taken off the coat and in front of your eyes, Alois ripped it apart.

* * *

**Me:Sorry for not being able to update for the past few days :\ I had my cross-stitching to do and a storm was raging...But I hope you enjoyed this :D Say goodbye Finny!**

**Finny: Goodbye :D**

**Me: Leave a review!**


	18. A dance to remember

**Me: Thank you very much for those comments :D I really enjoy reading them, it makes me so happy to know that you guys actually liked this :D And...Tanaka-san's here for the disclaimer :D**

**Tanaka: Oho ho ho ho *sips tea***

**Me: Tanaka-san...if you may please...**

**Tanaka: *le snooze bubble appears***

**Me: O_O**

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of it's characters... -_-**

* * *

You watched in horror as the torn fabric fell to the floor. You brought your hand up to slap the boy, which stood with his chest puffed up in the air, before a hand stopped you abruptly and suddenly gripped your neck tightly. Lifting your body effortlessly.

"Stop that Claude. I plan on keeping her for a little more while." You looked at Alois through pained eyes, trying hard to pry off the hand which gripped your neck tightly, with no intentions of letting go.

"But she has intention of harming you. Someone of 'her' kind." Claude spat out in disgust.

"I know what she is. Are you disobeying orders now, Claude?" Alois said in an irritated tone. Claude looked at you in disgust before dropping you to the ground and onto your knees, coughing and teary eyed.

You gently touched your neck immediately wincing in pain as you did so. Hanna gently patted your back.

"She seems interesting enough for a death god."

You looked up at Alois suddenly, wide-eyed and confused. Alois chuckled slightly, kneeling down to look you in the eye.

"I don't suppose you think that Claude would keep anything from me now, would you?" He smiled at you menacingly before standing back up. Your eyes wandered to what remained of Ciel's coat. The feeling of loneliness crept to you.

_Once more...you left me all alone...once more... _

You looked down, using your hair as a barrier from Alois' gaze.

"You're interesting you know that? With your power you could definitely have finished me off." Alois snickered, you heard a chair creaking which probably meant he had taken a seat.

"The rules state: That any reaper, senior or junior, are not allowed to reap a soul not written in the book." You reply nonchalantly, still not looking up at the blonde boy.

"You really are interesting aren't you?" He laughed a bit, before standing up.

"Claude, make sure that _(name)_ here would be able to attend tonight's ball. I'm sure she'd love to meet our guest of honor." You heard him chuckle once more, you gathered up the courage to look up, only to be glared by the demon butler. You looked down once more.

"Hanna, get _(name)_ back to her room." The big doors opened, the footsteps starting to fade as they closed once more.

-That evening...-

Hanna finished tying your corset and helped you into the dress Alois had picked for you. It was an elegant long black dress, ruffles and frills embroidering it's corners. A black choker adorned your neck, mostly to cover the marks of where Claude had wrung you.

"You look absolutely beautiful in that Lady _(name)_." Hanna smiled at you sweetly, but even if she did the look of worry and distress is visible on your face. You smiled slightly before nodding.

"Yeah...Thanks Hanna." You walked over to the bed and sat down slowly, not wanting to ruin the dress.

"Then, I shall come for you once the master has called." Hanna bowed after you nodded, and left. You looked over the mirror and saw yourself reflected in it, the dress complimenting your features.

Moments later a soft knock on the door was heard, you stood up and fixed your dress. The door opened and Hanna, who was dressed up for the occasion, held out her hand for you. You gladly took it as she led you into the huge ballroom. Floors of marble gleaming brightly, Hanna stopped before entering the huge hall.

"Hanna?" You asked, puzzled.

"Lady _(name)_...Please stay with Master Alois." She said, in a tone so caring and loving.

"What?" You turned around to face her, a look of shock and bewilderment on your face.

"You have something that I don't, something that could change him for the better." Hanna clasped both her hands together with yours.

"I...I don't know..." You say hesitantly, averting your eyes from her gaze.

"The master has gone through a lot, he has been alone for so long. He acts the way he does because of it. Even for a while please stay with the Master." She continued to plead.

"I..." You bit your lip before continuing," I'll try..." You finally looked into her eyes full of hope.

"Thank you, now shall we?" Hanna smiled, her eyes looking into the ballroom full of gay laughter and music.

"I'd be delighted to." You giggled, as you entered the hall and approached Alois.

"Good Evening, Master Alois." You curtsied before the young boy who looked at you delightfully.

"I knew that dress would suit you."

The music started once more, couples started to flood the dance floor. Alois looked at you before extending a hand.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked, you nodded and took his hand as he guided you to the dance floor. He placed a hand on your waist and clasped his other hand with yours.

You swayed to the rhythm and danced to the beat, following Alois footsteps carefully.

"You're a great dancer, compared to the other people I danced with." Alois complimented, chuckling slightly as he did so.

"Thanks, I learned how to when I was younger." Your mind wandered off to the time when Rachel and Vincent Phantomhive taught you and Ciel how to dance. The laughter that filled the room echoed in your mind. You snapped out of your trance as a shade of blue passed by and turned sharply around the corner and into the inner sanctums of the Trancy manor. The realization hit you.

_If Sebastian had been here this morning...then could it be that, that figure...was Ciel?_

* * *

**Me: Thank you for reading :D Sorry I wasn't able to update, I had to review for our test and...I don't think I'd be able to update for about 3 days again -_- but keep in touch guys! I'll update as soon as the exams end :D**

**Tanaka: Oho ho ho ho**

**Me: Please leave a review!**


	19. Strike

**Our exam was moved to the fifth of September :D THANK YOU SENSEIIII! I'm planning on updating a lot before that day :3 You're free to post any suggestions :D Or maybe One-shot requests :3**

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of it's characters.**

* * *

The figure disappeared into the shadows, the urge to follow it quickly spread through your body. Yet the music continued still, and Alois' grip on your waist grew tighter each passing minute.

"Is something wrong, _(name)_?" He asked politely, a smile plastered onto his face.

"N-no, nothing." You lie, looking down at your feet, following the blonde's footsteps with ease. The music finally stopped, you bowed before Alois, excused yourself politely and entered the hall where you saw the figure walk into. You disappeared into the darkness, Alois' gaze never leaving you. He called out for Claude, a dissatisfied look on his face.

"Make sure to keep an eye out on our little reaper.I don't plan on giving her to Ciel just yet." A sly smile crept to his lips.

_Flashback..._

_Alois entered his room, kicking his feet out of his boots. An amused smile on his face._

_"Claude, wasn't the _(last name)_ family wiped out a few years ago? I'd like you to do a little research on _(name)_..." His tongue slithered out his mouth, the Faustian sign on his tongue showing._

_"That's an order." _

_Claude bent down, bowing low to his master, his eyes glowing a menacing pink._

_"Yes, your highness..."_

_..._

_"Ciel Phantomhive!" Alois exclaimed in pure excitement._

_"Catch him Claude! Don't kill him! Just catch him!" Alois ran down the stairs, skipping merrily as he did so. A pair of knives made it's way to the chandeliers ropes, cutting it down, a loud crash followed, and the sobbing of a boy._

_"Claude! Claude!"_

_..._

_Claude placed the young earl onto the bed gently, the boy shook slightly as the arms were withdrawn._

_"I have some news you might like, Master." Claude spoke after a few moments in silence._

_"W-what is it?" Alois embraced himself, still shaking slightly after his previous shock._

_"Something about Lady _(name)_, and Ciel Phantomhive." Claude's eyes grew a menacing pink once more._

_"What is it?"_

_"Ciel Phantomhive, your previous fiance's cousin, had in fact been childhood friends with Lady _(name)_, and her body was never recovered unlike her parent's own. She is an immortal being, a god like being, A death reaper to be exact." Claude paused for a moment and pushed his glasses upwards. "She had lived in the Phantomhive Manor before she supposedly 'ran away'."_

_"That's all I need to know." Alois snickered, the snicker turning into a chuckle, and the chuckle turning into a sick laugh, his laugh echoed throughout the room, his eyes set on Claude._

_"You'll be mine, Ciel Phantomhive."_

_End of Flashback... _

~o~

You followed the figure into the deep darkness of the halls as it ran, the luxurious colors of the walls turning dull gray. The once tarnished wood doors, now rusty and moldy as you followed the shadow into the deeper parts of the manor.

You closed in on your target, before a hand muffled your mouth, and the darkness suddenly enveloping you as a sharp pain ran through your neck. Your eyes fluttered open, the lights returning to you once more, and a very worried Alois peered over at you. You put a hand to your forehead while you looked around. You're room was now dimmed lightly, a slight feeling of confusion started.

"How did I-?" You started, but Alois' sudden tight hug had stopped you from continuing.

"_(name)_! I'm glad you were safe! I was so worried when Thompson brought you over to me, unconscious. What happened?" Alois said in a hurry, the words quickly going out of his mouth as his hug loosened. You looked at him and smiled slightly.

"I don't really know, I was..." You paused for a moment thinking of what to say. "I got lost, master" You quickly added remembering the event that had occurred this morning.

"Oh, is that so? You know what, maybe you should rest this out for today." Alois smiled, "You still seem a bit pale." He added quickly as soon as you showed signs of protest.

"T-Then, I'll accept your offer." You smiled and laid back on the bed. Alois smiled weakly and turned toward the door. He turned around, his blonde hair fluffing up and down as he did so, "I have to go and entertain the other guests, Have a pleasant dream, reaper." You shifted unconsciously, an awkward feeling running through your spine, the door clicked twice, once when Alois opened it, and another one when he had left.

_What are you plotting, Trancy? _You glared at the door, the strange feeling never leaving you completely.

In the darkness of the hall, the blonde earl snickered and turned around to face Claude, a smile that completely spoke of satisfactory.

"You did well Claude. Then shall we go and entertain our Phantomhive mouse?"

"Yes, Your Highness."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it :D I planned this out for about a day :D I hope you enjoyed it, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT D:, I'll say it as many times if I need to, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED ITTTTTTT :D**

**~Plz leave a review~**


	20. Searching

**Gomen for not updating...I shall work harder! (O_O)7**

**I do not own kuroshitsuji or any of it's characters.**

* * *

Thoughts began to swirl your mind as soon as the Trancy Earl left you alone, the uneasy feeling still creeping out on you. Your body shivered slightly as an unnatural cold breeze came from the window. You pulled on the covers and allowed yourself time to think, to allow the nausea to calm as well.

Your feet dropped to the side of the bed, slipping into your slippers and quickly topped a plain white shirt. You thought for a moment, debating whether or not your should bring your death scythe.

_Better safe than sorry...That Trancy...He's plotting something...I could feel it, the strange aura in the air...It's because of him...It has to be... _

...

Ciel turned around, his face calm. A soft 'tch' sound escaped from his lips as he stuffed a hand into his pirate costume. He lifted the eye patch, allowing the seal to glow.

"Sebastian, I order you. Come." A whoosh had told the Young Earl that his butler was at his command, he continued pacing through the halls and back into the huge ball.

"Sebastian, Find _(name)_...now." His voice was dark and firm, contrasting to his child-like appearance. His eyes quickly scanning the ballroom, though his mind had drifted else where.

"Yes, My Lord." He bowed, an eerie dark glow surrounding him, reminiscing of the taste of a thousand revenges...slipping past his fingers.

_Flashback..._

_"Then...I shall, Young Master." Sebastian's lips turned into a smirk, his red eyes glowing a menacing pink, licking his lips as though he could already taste his soul. Satisfying and delectable. Ciel's breathing has stopped, Sebastian's eyes looked at the boy, his eyes full of confusion and irritation. The wind blew by, the demon waited for more than a few minutes before..._

_"That can't be..." As those words escaped his lips the boy's eyes opened, his skin going pale, his nails turning into the color of midnight, his eyes opening...revealing red slits. His breathing turned back to normal, and a smirk appeared ever so slightly upon his lips._

_'Sorry Sebastian...but for my plan to work...and for the sake of my master...I will have to take what matters to you the most...' A woman's gentle voice called out from the wind, an irritated sound escaping his lips._

_"Sebastian...I'm tired...tell me why..." A few moments after uttering these words his breathing calmed and his red eyes turned blue ever so slightly...and his eyes drooping._

_"Every newborn would feel the same, Young Master..." He looked at his reborn young master, emotionless. The tone of his voice completely different from his usual. His chest stopped moving, and his breathing stopped. His Young Master's hibernation had begun. Returning the strength he once had._

_"This travel would surely strain you...but I assure you young master...of this trip's success." With a whoosh he flung a thick traveler's coat on him, placed Ciel into the trunk carefully, his child like body fitting into the trunk perfectly. _

_He closed the trunk with a thunk, a dissatisfied look on his face._

...

He paced through the mansion quickly, scanning the area carefully. He had never truly intended to look for you as a first priority...He had something else in mind...

His Master...HIS master...was taken from right under his nose...And he knew exactly who it was.

* * *

**Me: Imma leave it at that :3 I like cliffyhangers mwahahahahaha~**

~PLZ LEAVE A REVIEW~


	21. ANNOUNCEMENT

**I am now moving :D I have made an account on and I am more active there than I am here :3 I post my new fanfiction there, and I hope that you'll support me there as much as you did here :D**

**My name is:**

**Laharl101**

**My pic:**

**Madoka Kaname-Grief syndrome idle sprite**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH :D :D :D**


	22. Q and A

**I've been receiving questions about my new account and I'm just here to answer them k?**

**Q: Are you going to continue the Ciel P. fanfic?**

**A: of course! So...if you still wanna continue reading that you gotta look for me on DeviantArt**

**Q:Is your new name a reference to Laharl from Disgaea?**

**A: Uh yeah...I just recently watched the anime :3 I played the game before, but it was only now that I remembered it.**

**Q: Do you have other fanfiction there?**

**A: Yeah, I've made quite a few more SnK fanfic there just go and check :3**

**Q: Can I add you to my watchlist? Can I, can I?**

**A: yeah yeah yeah! :D :D :D**

**Q: Do you watch back?**

**A: Yep :3**

**Q: Can you give me the link?  
A: Unfortunately does not allow links...so...**


	23. Found you

**I have decided to post the remaining chapters since I've finished it long ago xD I made a sequel, just type in Laharl101 and I'm sure you'll be able to find my story :D **

**I do not own you or any of the characters.**

* * *

Sebastian paced through the dark halls of the mansion, his strides, fast and angry. His face remained stoic and calm as he ventured into the deeper parts of the mansion. He stopped by a door, pulling on his glove and checking his pocket watch before pulling the door open, creaking slightly as he did so.

He stepped into the dim room, lit by the candle's flares, the purple drapes adorning the room.

"I'd expect a knock from you, so disappointing coming from a butler. Tsk Tsk Tsk." A voice called out from the dark, taunting.

"A butler should know better." A woman's voice called out from the same direction, Sebastian jerked his head towards the notions and smirked.

"Hiding in the dark, are you that much of a coward? Claude Faustus...and...," His smirk disappeared before continuing, "Hanna Anafeloz."

"A spider has more than one thread to ensnare a victim." Claude retreated from the dark, polishing his glasses as he did so, the blue haired maid following suit.

"And you...have more than one spider to work with." Sebastian crossed his arms.

"Hearts are hearts no matter how hard or cold, no matter what desire lies within. And is it not the job of us demons to take advantage of those desires hidden deep within?" Claude sat, cross-legged on a fancy chair beside him, his yellow beady eyes twinkling in the dark. A menacing shadow enveloping the room.

"Yes, true...but to use another for one's own wish...truly you are a disgrace to all demons." Sebastian spat out.

"Sheryl Ivoire, 17 years of age. She truly did serve her purpose, believing me that if she wished the Phantomhive Earl to be reborn as a demon, her mother's death wouldn't have been in vain. Desire truly does cloud the mind..." Claude smirked, his finger pushing up his glasses.

"You disgust me, and this is why I hate spiders. Ensnaring evil as if it were a delicious soul. If not for my master then I would have killed you right here, right now...Alas, I have a request from my master. We are bringing back Lady _ tonight, and I assure you that this night would not pass peacefully." Sebastian blew the candles out with a swish of his hand, disappearing once more.

"Hanna...Make sure that the master and Lady _ is seen together by that Phantomhive Earl." Hanna curtsied, before leaving the room.

~Meanwhile~

You looked around the mansion, turning sharply through the corridors. A hand gripped you tightly, making you turn around in surprise.

"Hanna...what are you doing?" You looked over at Hanna, your black dress held in her hands.

"The master requests a final dance with Milady as he ends the ball." You nodded curtly, keeping your death scythe in pocket size, hiding it from her gaze.

"Then, shall we go to your room?" You nodded once more and allowed her to lead you back.

~Let's go to Ciel shall we?~

His eyes darted from person to person, most of which wore masks. A soft annoyed sound escaped his lips as he heard a familiar high-pitched voice.

"Ciel~!" From a distance he could spot a girl, her blonde hair in curly pigtails as she held him captive in a hug.

"Elizabeth, stop that." He pushed her away nonchalantly, sighing as he did so.

"How many times did I tell you Ciel? Lizzy, call me LIZZY." She pouted, the feather on her headdress drooping slightly.

"Fine then, Lizzy, can you pipe down? I'm quite busy at the moment." Ciel leaned on the pillar behind him, but much to his annoyance the blonde pulled his hand, the exact opposite of what he wanted her to do.

"Oh come on Ciel, don't be such a worrywart and enjoy the ball!" Elizabeth pulled him onto the dance floor, leading him into the dance.

"Fine.I'll play along for now." A giggle came from the blonde as Ciel agreed. The dance continued before Claude's voice filled the room, a menacing smirk appeared on his face as he spotted the Phantomhive Earl.

"For the Final Dance, Lady _ _, shall be joining the master in dance." loud claps erupted from the crowd as you went down the staircase, curtsying Alois before taking his hand.

"Alois Trancy..." Ciel's hand gripped his partners hand unconsciously, his eyes turning red as he watched Alois lead you into a slow waltz, the other couples stopping by to watch.

_That is where I prove you wrong, Trancy...For the final dance...we shall have 'Danse Macabre'...A dance for _'s heart...and soon...it'll be your death..._


	24. The demon is in love

Alois lead you into a slow waltz, his slender fingers entwined with yours, a satisfied smirk gracing his lips. Your eyes darted among the crowd, their faces showing complete amusement and delight.

_Ciel...I know you're there...Where are you?...I feel lost...Where...Ciel... _Your hand unconsciously gripped Alois' own tighter as you continued to stay in trance.

"Hey, _. Are you enjoying it here in the Trancy Manor? Are ya? Are ya?" Alois snickered slightly, you nodded slowly in response. Unsure of your answer you stared down at your feet, watching as Alois' steps matched yours.

"Tell me...what do you think of Ciel Phantomhive." His eyes narrowed and his smile dropped, his hand gripped yours tightly, tight enough to be bordered painful. You remained silent, before you turned away, only infuriating the blonde even more...

Click...Click...Click...

"Come..._..."

You could hear the slight tapping of boots...Your ears perking up to the sound of the voice that called out your name ever so faintly. The music stopped, the lights turned out, a familiar demon's voice spoke as you were snatched away.

"Shall we dance? I'd gladly be your partner...For Danse Macabre." Strong arms captured you and took you farther away from the blonde, taking advantage of the confusion that had been set.

"S-Sebastian? W-what is-" Sebastian stopped you mid-sentence, his eyes glowing a menacing pink as he jumped out of the window and into the courtyard, where the floors were tiled and polished for the event. Your eyes filled with joy as blue eyes stared into your _e/c_ orbs, but that joy lasted for only a moment, Ciel's eyes turned red, his fangs barring as his grin grew wider.

"Demon...," Your mouth gaped open for a moment as you walked closer to Ciel, cupping his cheeks for a moment before gasping,"But...but why?...How did this...How did this happen?" Your eyes stared at him, thoughts still swirling in your mind, it all snapped once Ciel cupped your cheek and brushed his lips slightly upon yours.

"I told you you're mine, didn't I? And until the day you start remembering, I'll eradicate every single one...", his fingers made it's way to your hair, his head lowering to your ear and whispered making you shiver as you felt his hot breath trickling down your skin,"who stands in my way."

_Shhiickk!_

"Eavesdropping on the young master's reunion? You've sunk low, spider." Sebastian scoffed as he threw away the golden knives and took out his own set.

"Not when a soul is in a gamble." He pushed his glasses upwards and smirked, taking out another set. His cold dark gaze rested upon your form as you took out your own weapon, gripping it tightly as you lunged forward, only to be blocked by Hanna, her blue eyes gazing upon you with sorrow.

"I'm sorry...but for the sake of my master I will not fail..."

"I never asked you to worry about me, did I? Hanna."

Hanna turned around, her hair swaying as the cold breeze went by.

"So...you finally came, Trancy." Ciel's voice was heard, the sound of metal rushed to your ears as Ciel unsheathed the sword in his pirate costume, his red eyes gazing upon the blonde like a predator.

"I very well would not decline your offer, it isn't everyday that I'll get to dance the 'Danse macabre' with the Phantomhive himself." Alois snickered, the snicker turning into a deep growl, the growl turning into a psychotic laugh as he held his own blade and stared into Ciel's glowing red eyes.

"Then...", Ciel took a step forward, swishing his sword in the air.

"Shall we start?"

The demon woman stood protectively between you and Alois. Her eyes were sad and conflicted, her long hair swaying in the midnight breeze that passed. You stared into her own eyes, stood straight and stabbed your weapon into the ground leaning your back onto it slightly.

"So...have the tables turned? Hanna." You stated sternly, watching as her eyes darted around the area, obviously evading your own _e/c_ orbs. Moments have passed, she hung her head low. You retrieved your scythe, the sound of silverware clashing filled your ears as Claude had lunged a knife at your face, luckily Sebastian had deflected the attack in the nick of time.

"I suppose this means you won't be letting me out, Hanna?" You tilted your head as if acting innocent, though your grip on your weapon grew tighter.

"I suppose not." She brought her fingers to her lips and let out a whistle, the triplet demons appeared in a flash behind her, weapon in toll.

"Then...shall I invite you to dance the Danse Macabre? Alois Trancy." Ciel's voice rang, his footsteps advanced toward Alois. He walked past you, giving a slight tap on your back which made you smile ever so slightly.

"I suppose, their dilly-dally conversation has bored us enough, no?" Alois grabbed his own blade and ripped it through the air, a contented smirk crept to his face.

"Sebastian."

"Claude."

The demon butlers responded, their attacks coming in strong blows. Only glimpses of their shadows are seen as they flashed through the night. You turned your attention back to the woman just in time to deflect one of the triplet's lunge of the spear, and dodged just in time to evade the axe. Truth be told, this was sort of difficult for you despite your many years of training in combat it was hard to battle three opponents and still keep an eye on Hanna if ever she was to attack. Your eyes darted over to Ciel who was having a rather leisure chat with the Trancy Earl.

"I see that you've taken good care of _ during my absence. I truly do thank you. She is quite troublesome at times though, I'd have to admit. But I'm glad that you were able to look after her, as you are the master of this house I shall try once more to talk you through this. I do not want any casualties tonight. So I suggest that y-" Strands of Ciel's blue hair fell to his shoulders as Alois had lunged forward, stopping Ciel in mid-sentence. A smirk formed on his lips and his eyes turned deep red as he stared into the blonde's blue eyes.

"I am not letting go of _, she's quite interesting and I deem to know more about her." Alois stepped back and pointed the blade at Ciel's chest.

"And I suppose that demons aren't really capable of love now that you don't have a soul, no?" Ciel's smirk grew wider, and his eyes glowed a bright pink.

"That, I am afraid, is information I cannot disclose to you. About demons not having hearts, that is by far, the vaguest information I have ever heard my entire life being the Queen's watchdog." Ciel's blade pointed at the blonde's chest as well, the two circled each other before lunging in strong blows and pierces. The sound of cloth ripping filled the air.

"You certainly are quite a sneaky spider are you not?" Sebastian spat out, revealing another set of silverware, making aim for the sharp eyed butler.

"The sneaky little spider ran up the water spout,Down came the rain and washed the spider out" Sebastian sang, taunting Claude at his own game.

"How interesting, crow." They ended up throwing more and more blades at each other, silverware were thrown into the sky. Claude winced, a knife had hit him square in the chest. Sebastian's smile grew sadistic and wide.

"I shall enjoy torturing you, spider." Sebastian's hand slipped into his jacket to retrieve a white lasso. Claude's eyes widened as he felt it's holy presence.

"That's...an *angel's lasso...Where did you-"

"I've got help from a certain duo...Angela and Ashe, I'm sure you've heard of them. Haven't you?"

The triplets moved in perfect sync, one of them jumped up almost catching you by surprise, luckily you were able to dodge and swing your scythe at the demon, sending him flying and hitting his head badly on the tree nearby. You watched as he became immobile and started bleeding, his blood pooling beneath him.

You heard the ripping of air as you turned your head around and moved to the side, evading the lance that one of them had tried skewering you in.

"Dirty ." You said, annoyed, as you kicked one of them and swung your scythe at the other. Both of them falling afterwards. You flipped your _h/l_ hair, before looking into the demon woman's eyes. A gun aimed right at you.

"Are you sure that, that," pointing at the gun, "could kill me?" You asked mockingly, before a gasp escaped your lips as she pointed it to her head, smiling before pulling the trigger. Splatters of blood dripped on the floor as her body fell with a thud.

Claude's body disintegrated as Sebastian lashed him repeatedly with the whip, his body feeling lighter and better every time. Just what you'd call a sadistic demon. Sebastian brought the whip to his lips and kissed it gently.

"Down came the water and washed the spider out, and the sneaky little spider never lived again."

"So...it's just you and me now...Trancy." Ciel's ears caught Claude's screaming and as did Alois. He began to tremble and his knees buckled, making him kneel at Ciel's feet. A smirk filled Ciel's face as Alois began to plead to him.

"Then...why don't you go after them?" Alois hissed in pain as Ciel's sword pierced his chest, coughing out blood. His cries echoed around the area, you looked at him in pure pity. You looked away, imagining the excruciating pain he was feeling.

"I'm sorry...Alois..." Sebastian walked toward you, placing a hand on your shoulder. Alois' screaming died out and you could hear footsteps walking closer, and the weight of sebastian's hands lifted from your shoulders. A hand gently cupped your cheek, making you look into deep red eyes.

"I'll tell you once more _, you are mine and mine only. Understood?" Ciel's voice came in a commanding tone, you nodded, burrying yourself into his chest, sobbing quietly for a few minutes.

"It's over...the image of death will no longer haunt us...no...never again..." You looked up at him as he stroked your hair, cupped your cheek and placed a gentle kiss on your lips.

_Yes...That's right...Once, twice...more than I could count, the image of death haunted my very being. But now that I've found you, now that we're together. Never again will the past haunt me. Never again will the image of death push me beyond my limits. Now that I love you..._


End file.
